Teenagers Again
by DisneyRBD
Summary: What if Sirius and Remus were changed back to being 16 year old teenagers? What if one of them falls for a student that they knew shouldn't have fallen for? What if that same student has an ancient power in her that Voldemort wants? COMPLETE!
1. Teenagers Again

_What if Sirius and Remus were changed back to sixteen year olds? What if one of them falls for a student that they knew shouldn't have fallen for? What if that same student feels the same thing for him? _

**Chapter 1**

In the Black household, Sirius, Remus, and Ablus Dumbledore were sitting down at a table talking about the Dark Lords' next attack and the safety of Harry and his followers.

"We must protect Harry and his friends from getting attack again." Sirius said getting angry thinking about Harry getting torture from the Death Eaters.

"That you are right, Sirius. And I thought of a way for you two to protect these teenagers." Ablus smiled.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the old professor's answer. _What is he doing now? He thought._ Ablus pulled out two gold rings and put them near the adults.

"If a person puts on this ring, they can turn back to any age they please."

"Oh no." mumbled Remus.

"Now Remus don't get all grumpy. I want you two to put on this ring and you will change back to a teenager as a six year." Ablus answered.

"_What?" both Remus and Sirius yelled?_

"Ablus, you can't be serious. Looking and acting like a six year again. I mean that is-

"Brilliant." Finished Sirius.

"_Insane!_ I mean, what about Snape? And Harry?" asked Remus

"I already warned all of the teachers at Hogwarts and the reason I want you to be six years again is to protect Harry and his friends from doing anything…..stupid." Ablus smiled.

Remus thought about it and then remembered about a certain someone.

"What about Hermione?" asked Remus?

"Miss. Granger is the brightest witch her age but she might not figure this out if you don't let her." Ablus answered, "But you and Miss. Granger have a lot in common so I decided to put you in all of her classes while Sirius will be with Ron and Harry."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and Sirius smiled at his old friend.

"I'm sure McGongall misses us as teenagers again." Sirius smiled widely.

"He's going to be in a lot of trouble….again." Remus whispered shaking his head remembering all the pranks Sirius and James did.

Sirius didn't her him but Ablus did and couldn't help but smile. He knew some things were going to change for the students' lives especially Sirius and Remus. Ablus stood up and shook hands with the men.

"And oh, Remus just a reminder it doesn't change your….doggy problem." Ablus said

After he left, Sirius started laughing loudly banging onto the table. When he finally calm down, he took out a picture out from a drawer near him. It was Remus, James, and Lily smiling and laughing. He couldn't wait to spend some time with his godson and act like a teenager again. Doing all kind of stupid stuff like bugging Snape and McGongall or flirting with girls. _"Just like old times." Sirius thought. _

The next morning, Sirius and Remus woke up early to the train station. They put on the rings; Sirius looked more muscular, no beard, lighter hair color, white teeth, and blue eyes. Remus also looked more muscular, and looked like a Harry in his fourth year; long hair and dark brown eyes.

Meanwhile, a young teenager, with hazel eyes and light brown curly hair was looking for a place for her and her friends to sit. Hermione found one but it already had two boys inside it, Hermione looked inside and never recognized these boys who looked about her age.

"Harry, Ron over here?" Hermione yelled.

She opened the door and the boys looked at her.

"Hello, do you mind if me and my friends sit here with you?" asked Hermione.

Remus looked at Hermione and saw her looking all happy, not scared or sad. He smiled at her, "Of course." He said.

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron came inside, Sirius smiled happily as Harry came inside. Hermione sat next to Remus while Harry and Ron sat between Sirius.

"I'm Hermione and these are my two best friends, Harry and Ron. Who are you?" Hermione asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and forgot about making up new names. Remus needed to think of something.

"I'm Rafael and this is Sammy." Remus (Rafael) said.

They all soon started talking about their life while Remus and Sirius were sorta making up stuff about their life. Whenever Sirius mentioned James, he looked at Harry and smiled. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus saw Ablus standing at the front gate.

"Hello, Rafael and Sammy." Ablus smiled while they gave him mean looks, "You both will be in Gryffindor again and I warned all the teachers about you two, so Sirius no more pranks on McGonagall." Ablus said firmly but wanted to laugh at him.

Sirius heard the old professor and shrugged it off. As they walked in, they found that nothing had changed about the seating arrangements. Remus saw Hermione waving her hand at them, and walked over to her and Harry and Ron.

"We have two new students, Rafael and Sammy Andrews. They will both be in Gryffindor so please let our new students feel comfortable here at Hogwarts." Ablus said before the announcements were over.

Remus and Sirius were actually enjoying themselves at Hogwarts again. They never really notice how teenagers change over the summer. Sirius turned to face Harry and found him laughing at Ron, stuffing the food in his mouth. While Remus, turned to Hermione and found her laughing with Ginny and other girls about boys. Remus never had seen Hermione laughing so happily before. It made him feel a little odd watching her.

When the feast was over, they all went to their dorms. Sirius smiled as he found his stuff near the window and next to Harry. He was in the same spot when he was their age but James was in Harry's bed. Remus's bed was next to Ron and felt like sleeping forever but couldn't as the boys were laughing and talking still. Remus groaned as he got off his bed and headed downstairs to the common room.

He found Hermione sitting curled up in a chair reading a book. She love books more than him. He also noticed that she had more than two books underneath the one she was reading. He just watched her as her eyes scanned across a page at an inhuman rate, flipping the page.

Remus sneaked behind her and leaned close to her ear, "Book any good?'

Hermione jumped as she dropped her books onto the ground. She turned around to face Rafael.

"I didn't mean to scare you that bad, Miss. Granger." Rafael said as he smiled widely.

"You startled me, not scared me. It's not everyday that a boy sneaks up to a girl and scares her while she reads a good book." Hermione said.

She bent down to gather her big books, Remus helped. As they were gathering her books together, Remus smiled and remembered that James would always carry Lily's books to class. Then all of a sudden, Remus felt a warm, small hand touch his hand. He looked up and saw Hermione's beautiful hazel eyes looking at his dark brown eyes. That was when he felt that time had stopped.


	2. The Crystal Ball

**Chapter 2**

Remus's heart started to beat faster and couldn't stop it. Hermione let go quickly and gathered her books together. Remus stood up too and dazed for a moment.

"Rafael?" asked Hermione.

"What?" Rafael asked as he woke up

"Didn't you just hear what I was saying?" she asked.

"Um…no sorry." Remus told her truthfully.

He felt a little flush after her touching his hand. Remus never had a girl touched his hand or go near his hand, since he was always quiet and never talked to girls much except for Lilly.

"As I was saying, are you and Sammy brothers?" she asked.

"No. We're cousins from my father's side." He lied.

Hermione looked at him and noticed that she looked a little worried.

"What?" he asked. It was bothering him a little bit.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she face the fire in front of her, "It's just…..you remind me of someone."

"Who?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him again, "You remind me of an old professor I had as a 3rd year here. He was my favorite teacher out of all my other ones. He……" Hermione drifted off.

"What?" he asked again. He wanted to hear what Hermione think of him.

"He was sweet, considerate, and intellectual. He stopped teaching but I get to visit him over the summer at Harry's godfather's place. Every night, when everyone else is asleep he and I would talk about everything drinking some coffee and having some blueberry muffins." Hermione said smiling picturing it.

Remus was a little shocked what Hermione thought about him. He remembered one summer night, that it was a few weeks after they finished their 4th year, he and Hermione would talk near the fireplace late at night till morning. One time, Hermione showed him a picture of her with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball. Remus was amazed how beautiful she looked. She looked so different; wearing make up and her hair…everything wasn't Hermione. _But maybe this is Hermione in the inside, Remus thought._

"Why do you think I remind you of your old professor?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, "It's your eyes."

Rafael jumped at that answer. _Does she know already? He thought._

"I'm sorry but your eyes remind me of him. When you look sad or daze, you look as if you were the only person in the room. But when you're happy, they sparkle like the stars. I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Why should you be sorry? I think you're right. Sometimes I do feel that way but I won't be if I'm around you." Rafael smiled at her.

He noticed that Hermione was blushing at his comment. She walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered in his ear.

He turned around as he saw Hermione walking the stairs and opened the door. She gave him a "good night" smile before closing the door behind her. Remus was a little shocked of Hermione's bravery. He touched his left cheek and smiled as he remembered the feeling of her soft lips. Then all of a sudden, he heard clapping near by.

"Bravo." He heard. It was Sirius sitting on the stairs clapping and smiling at the same time. "Bravo, Remus. Or should I call you _Rafael_."

"Oh shut up, Sammy." Remus snapped.

Sammy walked towards Rafael and studied him for a minute, "You like Hermione."

"What? Me? I don't like her like that. She's half my age, my _real _age, Sirius! Not to mention Harry's best friend." Remus answered.

Sirius didn't say anything but smiled. Remus rolled his eyes as he headed up to the dorm. Sirius knew that this is going to be an awesome adventure for Remus. But what the two didn't know was that someone overheard their whole conservation.

The next morning, they all had Hagrid's class, Care of Magical Creatures. Remus didn't understand why the three teens were taking this class but knew that Hagrid was his friend and needed confidence during class. All of the 6th years were near the Black lake, but none of them knew why.

"Good morning everyone." Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Morning." The students mumbled.

"Today we will be learning of water creatures." Hagrid said. "Now I need a volunteer. Hermione! Put your things down and come on over here."

Hermione did what she was told and walked towards Hagrid. The professor pulled out a small flute for a human and gave it to Hermione.

"Play it and see which creature comes." Hagrid said, "Don't worry. I'm right here if you need me." Hagrid patted her back.

Hermione took a deep breathe and started playing the wooden flute. She was playing the song, _"Rose" from Titanic_. As she was playing, everyone was so amazed how well she played it. But that didn't surprise her friends.

"Show off." Rom mumbled.

Remus heard this and chuckled a little. Then he noticed something swimming towards her. The creature pulled it self out of the water. It was a mermaid! A beautiful one too. Harry was surprised; the mermaids he faces at the Tri-Wizard Tournament were ugly and mean. Hermione noticed the beauty near her and stopped playing.

"She's beautiful Hagrid." Said an astonish Hermione.

The mermaid stared at Hermione as if she never saw a human before. The mermaid swam closer and reached out a flower necklace. Hermione walked slowly to the watery lake and reached for the necklace from the mermaid's hand. When she grabbed it from her, Hermione put it on and noticed that it smelled like roses.

"Thank you." Hermione said smiling at her.

All of a sudden, the water from the lake was circling around Hermione rapidly. All the students were astonished except for Hagrid.

"Hermione take off the necklace!" Hagrid yelled.

"I can't! It's stuck. Hagrid…. help!" Hermione yelled as her hands were around her neck like she was chocking.

The water was circling more faster than before and no one can see Hermione anymore. Remus took out his wand and yelled out, "_Expelliarmus"_ and scarlet light hit the water tornado but it didn't vanished.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

Harry also took out his wand and did the same spell at the tornado but nothing. All of a sudden, the water was shrinking slowly, along with Hermione, and it turned into a small crystal ball. The ball flew towards the beautiful blonde mermaid as she caught it. The mermaid swam away with the ball and Hermione.

"No Hermione!" Harry yelled as he dives in after her.

"Harry no!" yelled Sirius and Hagrid.


	3. Blue eyes and light

**Chapter 3**

But they were too late, the young boy jumped in the water. Hagrid ordered one of the students to get to the headmaster and the nurse right away. Meanwhile, Hagrid was playing the flute again waiting for another mermaid to come and tell them where Hermione was. But nothing, not even a fish came. Sirius pulled Remus away from the crowd.

"We have to do something." Sirius whispered.

"Yes but what? Swim in and get ourselves killed." Remus snapped.

"We're supposed to _protect_ Harry and Hermione from any kind of _danger!"_ Sirius snapped, "Ablus would come any minute now and think we're doing nothing to save them."

"Nonsense, Sammy. Let me think of a plan." Remus said.

Meanwhile inside the lake, young Harry Potter was swimming around looking for the mermaid and Hermione. He couldn't breathe inside so he put a spell on himself to make him breathe underwater. Harry looked everywhere and couldn't find Hermione until he noticed the blonde mermaid from before swimming towards a cave. Harry followed and was shocked what he found. There were mermaids everywhere, only women, talking or brushing their hair.

"_This is like a bloody beauty shop." Harry thought. _

Harry swam fast so none of the mermaids noticed him. He stopped when he saw the same mermaid putting the crystal on the ground. And all of a sudden, the same bright light came and found Hermione lying on the ground unconscious.

"Uhh…my head." Hermione groaned. Hermione opened her eyes and found mermaids surrounding her. "AHHH!" Hermione yelled as she fell off.

The mermaids moved away from the conscious Hermione. Hermione looked around her and felt odd. Then noticed something very strange.

"I can breathe underwater." Hermione said, "Why did you bring me here?" Hermione questioned the mermaid.

"Because we're bored and need someone to be our precious doll." She answered her.

"Um…thanks but no thanks. But I'm no body's doll." Hermione said.

The mermaids kept staring at her and then giggled at each other. Hermione and Harry didn't like that kind of giggle. Then they all surrounded the scared Hermione.

"What are you doing? Get off of me! That's my hair! OW!" Hermione yelled.

Harry had a questioned face while the mermaids were doing something horrible to Hermione. _"What the bloody hell are they doing to her?" he thought_. When they departed from Hermione, Harry's jaw dropped.

Hermione's bushy hair turned into small little curls near her shoulders. Makeup: She was wearing pink eye shadow, eye linear, and pink lip-gloss. And her uniform changed; before she was wearing a white t-shirt with her red strip tie, now the white t-shirt turned to a white tube-top, and her tie stayed the same. Hermione looked so different, that Harry couldn't shut his mouth. One of the mermaids gave Hermione a mirror, Hermione gasped.

"Thank you. But I can't stay here and be you're doll forever." Hermione apologized

Then their beauty faces turned dark, cold.

"You will stay here with us." One of them said coldly.

"_**Expelliarmus!" **_yelled Harry at the mermaids with his wand.

The light scatters the mermaids away from the new beauty. Hermione was about scream Harry's name happily but he pulled Hermione away from the cave. They were swimming fast but not fast enough. One of the mermaids grabbed Hermione's foot and pulled her down.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she felt that his grasp was slipping.

"Hermione!" Harry turned around and swam down. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back. As he was pulling her back, more and more mermaids were pulling Hermione's body down. Then Harry's hand slipped away from Hermione's hand.

"No!" he yelled.

Hermione grunted as the mermaids were pulling her down. Then Hermione noticed the necklace around her neck shining. She remembered that her mom gave this to her over the summer. Hermione closed her eyes to remember the conservation with her mother.

"_Hermione dear, stop reading that book and come over here. I have a present for you." Her mom said. _

_Hermione had the same curls and hazel eyes just like her mother. Hermione got the brains mostly from her dad, since he studied more than his_ mother when they were _college together. Hermione walked towards her beautiful mother and sat next to her on the coach. Her mother handed her a small red box. _

"_Open it, dear." She said. _

_Hermione opened the small box and found the most beautiful jewelry inside it. Hermione pulled it out; it was a blue heart-shaped necklace with glitter around it. _

"_Thank you so much, mom! But why give it to me?" Hermione asked. _

"_This has been in my family for generations. But it looked all old and smelly, so I asked Mrs. Wesley to fix it for me over Christmas break. I used to wear it around when I was in high school for good luck or any occasions. I believe it was meant for you, Hermione Jane Granger." Her mom said as she put it around her daughter's neck. _

"_But mom…why give it to me now?" asked Hermione. _

"_Ronald's parents filled me in about Voldemort and even though, you are the brains in the group I also believe you can bring good luck in the group too. Whenever you're in trouble, the necklace responds. But I never was in much trouble in high school since I was the popular one." Miss. Granger smiled. _

_Hermione smiled back, her mother was voted the most beautiful and most popular at her muggle high school. Hermione wished she could look like her mother when she grows up and be popular (sometimes she wishes that). _

"_Thank you! I love it so much." Hermione yelled happily as she hugged her mom. _

"_I'm happy that you're happy, my little angel." Miss. Granger responded. _

Hermione opened her eyes again as the heart-shaped necklace was glowing in a bright blue aura around her. The mermaids didn't notice it until they saw Hermione's eyes changed from hazel to bright blue. Meanwhile, on land, Remus and Sirius were trying to figure out a plan to get the two teens out but couldn't since Hagrid wouldn't let them near the lake. Finally, Professor Dumbledore and the Nurse came holding emergency kits in their hands.

"I didn't know that the mermaid was going to do such a thing on Hermione, Ablus. I thought she was giving that necklace as a gift." Hagrid said sadly.

"My dear friend, it wasn't your fault. You tried to save Miss. Granger. Now I understand that Mr. Potter jumped in to save Miss. Granger?" Ablus asked.

"Yes, sir." Hagrid answered.

"Look! What's that?" yelled one of the students.

"It's a light!" said #2

"Is it Potter? Or Granger?" said #3

They three adults and 2 "teenagers" watched the bright light in the lake going up. Then it started disappearing slowly. Remus wondered what was happening down there. And what was that light? Finally, Harry pulled himself out of the water gasping for breathe heavily, around his shoulder was Hermione coughing for air. Harry pulled him and Hermione to land so they can rest and catch their breath.

"Hermione are okay?" asked Hagrid.

Hermione coughing, "I am now. Thanks to Harry."

Harry blushed at Hermione's comment and closed his eyes before Ablus approached him.

"After Madame Pomfrey gives you and Miss. Granger some medicine I want to see both of you in my office immediately." Ablus said kindly.

Madame Pomfrey gave both of the teenager's warm blankets. After Ablus left, all the boys were staring at Hermione's new uniform. Hermione gave Harry a "help me" look. Harry pulled Hermione away from the perverts and they were behind a tree so no one can see them or so they thought.

"Harry, thank you so much for saving my life back there." Said a trembling Hermione.

"No problem…Here." Harry pulled Hermione closed to him for warmth, "Apparently it's not a great time for a swim, huh Hermione."

Hermione laughed. She felt more warm when Harry pulled her close to his body. Harry was about to ask Hermione about that light in her eyes but thought that it would be best if they talk about it later.

"You know, Harry I think of you as my super-hero." Hermione said.

"Me? Hermione, you're the super-hero you find things that no else can, you save others, and help other people out even if they are evil. Helping people. That's your true ability. But….thank you for saying that I'm your super-hero." Harry said as he kissed her head gently.

Hermione looked up at Harry and blushes a little as she noticed how close her face was close to his lips. She never noticed how blue his eyes were. Hermione leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Harry James Potter." Hermione whispered before she departed from their grasp.


	4. First Class and First Kiss

**Chapter 4**

Remus and Sirius saw this little scene and felt happy for the two. Sirius always knew that Harry would be with Hermione Granger, the little know-it-all. Remus told his best friend, that they are not a couple yet. But Sirius knew they would be, probably before Valentine's Day. After the young couple left, Remus and Sirius followed them slowly so they wouldn't notice them. When the teenagers went inside the headmaster's office, both of them took off their golden rings and transformed back to their own age again.

"I wish we weren't so old." Sirius said.

"Look at the bright side, we're older than Ablus." Remus joked. "Oh and Sirius maybe you should put the ring back on. Everyone still thinks you're a convict."

"Right." He answered as he transformed back to a 16 year old.

They both heard voices inside and since they weren't allowed to go in, they both thought eavesdropping would be more fun and rebellious.

"Harry as much I like you saving your friends from any possible danger but jumping after Miss. Granger without thinking is unacceptable. However, if the story Miss. Granger is telling me is true then there would be no dentition for any of you." The headmaster said.

"Thank you so much, sir." Hermione said polity.

"I suggest you both hurry and take shower for your next class. Oh and Miss. Granger?" Ablus said.

Hermione faced the professor before heading out, "Yes?"

"Since we don't have any extra uniforms right now. I suggest you put a jacket over your new uniform." Ablus chuckled.

Hermione gasped and closed the door. Harry started laughing from the headmaster's comment about Hermione's new tube top. Hermione wrapped the blanket around her tightly as they walked back to their dormitory. Their next class was with Professor Snape for Potions. Remus hoped that Sirius wouldn't do anything stupid in this class.

As Sirius and Remus walked inside the classroom, Snape gave them a death-glare. Remus remembered James putting a spell on Snape while he was hanging upside in the ceiling screaming for help and knocking Snape's books down in the halls or destroying his potions. _This is what they get when they prank someone, Remus thought_. But it was a wonderful time to hang out with them.

"Today we're going to talk and make about love potions." Snape said deathly.

"Maybe he would give it to McGongall." Sirius whispered to Remus.

They both snickered hoping that Snape didn't catch them or so they thought.

"Something funny, Mr. Andrews?" Snape asked.

"Which one are you talking too?" asked Sirius

"I don't have time for jokes, _Sammy._" Snape said firmly. "As I was saying, was there something funny that you would like to share with the class?"

"No." Sammy mumbled.

"_No_?" Snape questioned.

"_I can't believe I'm going to say it." Sirius thought, "I'm going to be sick afterwards." _

"No _sir._" Sammy said.

Snape smiled and turned his back around talking. Sirius felt Remus patting his back. _"It was tough, but you did good", Remus whispered, "It would have been harder on James if he was here."_ The 6th years started making their love potions and Professor Snape would check to see if they correct of course, Hermione did it brilliantly and she got an "A". But what surprised Remus was that he and Sirius got an "A" also. In front of the boys, were Hermione and Lavender Brown talking after they finished making the love potion?

"So Hermione are you going to give a boy your love potion?" asked Lavender.

"What? Nonsense I don't have time for boys now." Hermione answered back.

Remus heard this and wanted to hear more.

"Really? You seem to have time for Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball was over." Lavender whispered.

Remus and Sirius leaned to in to hear more.

"How did you found that out?" Hermione hissed.

"I was walking around and saw you two alone in the halls and saw you two making out. To be honest, I think you're beauty that night made Victor fall for you even more." She answered back.

Hermione blushed at that comment and decided to read ahead from the others.

"Is he you're first kiss?" Lavender asked.

Hermione closed her book quietly and not looking at her, "Yes. Don't tell Harry or _Ron_."

"I promise, Hermione." Lavender answered back.

Remus was shocked that Hermione had kissed Victor Krum, a boy, no a _man_! Who are 2 or 3 years older than she is! She never told him about her first kiss or anything about the night after the ball. _Maybe she thought it was awkward to talk about, Remus thought_.

"So Hermione do you like the new boys? Sammy or Rafael?" asked Lavender.

Sammy heard this and like Rafael, leaned closer to hear more.

"I don't even know Sammy that well!" Hermione hissed.

"What about Rafael?"

Hermione thought about it a moment. Remus thought she actually like him since she isn't answering.

"It's amazing actually; I never thought I meet a boy who has the same interests like me. But I would really like to know him better. I enjoy his company." Hermione said forgetting that she was talking to Lavender.

Meanwhile, a shocked Remus had his widen and Sirius was smiling happily at his best friend, _"I think we found Remus's soul-mate."_


	5. Getting to know him

**Chapter 5**

The bell rang and while everyone was gathering his or her things, Lavender whispered something to Hermione that made her blush. After Rafael said goodbye to the others, he noticed Hermione walking alone in the halls. Rafael ran towards her and walked besides her waiting for her to talk.

"Good job at your first class with Professor Snape, Rafael." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. To be honest, I thought he was going to curse my cousin." Remus smiled

He heard Hermione giggled at his joke which made him feel happy inside but he didn't know why. As they were walking in the halls, not talking, Remus would turn to look at Hermione once every minute. Hermione noticed this and thought it was annoying; she didn't like what he was doing if he had something on his why not tell her now!

"Rafael, are you going to talk now or continue staring at me?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry", Hermione heard, "But you look like you had something on your mind about something and-"

"I do." Hermione interrupted Rafael. "I just hoped Remus is alright." She whispered.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked smiling.

Hermione looked at Rafael, "As a friend, yes."

"What if he was your age?" he asked. He had no idea why he even asked that.

"I don't know." Hermione said, "Maybe I would go on a date with him if he was my age."

Remus felt happiness in him but why? Did he start having a crush on Hermione Granger, the know-it-all? Or did he felt happy that a girl would actually go out with him? Remus shook those thoughts out of his head and continued walking with Hermione. Once they enter, the common room, the two found Sammy and Harry playing chess while Ron was waiting for someone to loss.

"Who's winning?" asked Hermione as she put her books down and sat next to Sammy (Sirius).

"I am," smiled Sammy happily, "Harry is taking a long time to make one move!" he yelled at Harry.

Harry groaned, "I surrender."

Sammy laughed happily and clapped. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Sammy's silliness. It reminded her of Fred and George. After Hermione was done finishing her homework she decided to change her uniform. As soon as Hermione was done brushing her hair, she noticed the heart-shaped necklace. It was glittering as the sunset was reflecting on it.

Hermione came back down wearing dark jeans, "Abercrombie & Fitch" turquoise fleece, and underneath it is light blue tank top, and tennis shoes. When she came downstairs, she found Ron and Rafael yelling at each other about what move was wrong. The young teen rolled her eyes, she then become aware of Sammy standing outside in the balcony.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Hermione as she walked beside him.

Sammy didn't look at her, "Yes actually."

"I always came here for the breeze." Hermione said, "It always feels good to feel the cold, and yet relaxing breeze be blown around your body."

Sirius stared at the young teen next to him and smiled, he never saw this kind of Hermione back at his place. She usually sits near the fireplace reading or talking with Remus or Ginny. He always thought that Hermione was the kind of girl who takes an interest of books, school, and helping her friends. But this Hermione is different, she isn't the know-it-all girl anymore, but a beautiful girl who thinks and cares about stuff.

Sirius and Hermione looked straight at the sunset and there was silence around them. As the sun was going down, Sirius thought of a fantastic idea.

"Hermione come with me." He blurted out.

Hermione looked up at him, "What?"

He didn't answer her; instead her took her hand and walked past the yelling teenagers outside of the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione didn't know where she and Sammy where going but was praying that they won't get in trouble.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

Hermione did and let Sammy lead her wherever they were going. She heard a door close behind them, and hope he didn't take her to something scary or gross.

"You can open your eyes now." He said. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

There were inside the Hogwarts garden; flowers were around the whole garden and in the middle was a fountain of an angel spitting water of it's mouth. Hermione sniffed the smell of nature as she exhaled in relaxation. She sat at the edge of the fountain and stared at Sammy for a while. He was staring at the sky above them and noticed that he stared at the skied with a misty expression.

"Do you miss your friends?" he asked wonderingly, not looking at her.

Hermione sighed, "During the summer, I do. I would always worry about their safety especially Harry's, he has been through so much. Why do you ask me this?"

"Because I miss some of my old friends sometimes. You and your friends…. Just remind me of what kind of fun we use to have." Sammy answered.

Hermione was shocked at his answer; he missed his friends back home. Hermione shivered a little, and Sammy noticed this. He walked towards her taking off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said.

"No I should thank you, Hermione Granger." He said. "You have been a great friend ever since Rafael and I arrived. I thought no one would want to hang out with trouble makers." He smiled down at her.

Hermione blushed for a moment when he smiled at her. _"He's a charmer and has a great smile", Hermione thought, "No! Do not think about his lips."_ Hermione looked away from Sammy and look down at her reflection from the water.

Sirius noticed what he just did and smacked his head really hard. He was flirting with Hermione Granger, his godson's best friend! But he always flirted with her but this time…was so different. "_What has she done to me?" Sirius thought_. He could smell her perfume, strawberry, he actually like it… a lot.

"We should head back." Sirius said interrupting the silence treatment.

Hermione nodded. When they enter the common room, they found no one there just a pile of books and a chess game lying on a desk. Before Hermione could reach the stairs to her dorm, she was about to kiss Sammy on the cheek goodnight but he turned and their lips touched one another.


	6. Awlyen the Fortuneteller

**Chapter 6**

Hermione and Sirius's lips moved slowly…gently against each other's. Moments later, Hermione returned to her senses and pulled away from him. She raised her hand to her mouth, a look of panic on her face.

The moment they broke their kiss, Sirius looked away from Hermione, attempting to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. When he heard footsteps he turned to see Hermione running back to her dorm. Sirius did the same thing and lay on his bed hoping to get the feeling of Hermione's lips out of his mind.

_ A sun loomed over Hogwarts. There was sound outside of the school except for the light wind blowing through the trees. Yet, in this eerie silence, there's, but one person stirring. A young woman walked near a lake. The wind tugged her white dress, as if it was inviting her to dance; it guided her away from the lake._

_She threw back her head, spread her arms, and started to twirl. The wind blew through her long, chestnut hair. The gown flowed in the breeze as if it was part of it. The woman smiled and gave out a giggle. She hasn't done this ever since she was a child. She then started to dance. _

_Suddenly, she saw a flash from the corner of her eye. She quickly came out of her trance, looked around in dread, and screamed in horror. _

"_**Arvada Kendra!"**__ yelled a voice. _

Harry Potter sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. His eyes swept over the beds and sleeping boys and breathed a sigh of relief. He was having a nightmare. Harry swung his legs out from under the covers and rested his arms on his legs. He had been dreaming about a girl from school, but who? Harry felt as though he knew her for a long time.

That afternoon, as the Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking with Rafael and Sammy to Hogesmade, Remus noticed that Hermione was looking down at the ground and looked a little flushed. He also noticed that from Sirius. _"What did he do this time?" thought Remus_ as he shook his head. Finally, they arrived at Hogesmade and found lots of students running around from store to store.

"Hey Harry, do you want your fortune told?" asked Ron.

"Sure." Harry shrugged as they all followed Ron to the store of fortune telling.

The woman was small and had long coppery gold hair. It was woven into dozens of braids that fell past her waist. Her forehead was broad, unusually broad for such a small face, which –coupled with her large amber eyes –kept her from being beautiful. She wore colorful clothing that seemed to consist of many layers, and bright earrings sparkled at her ears. The fortuneteller noticed the new arrivals and told them that her name was Aelwyn.

"Do you want to see your future young ones?" asked Aelwyn.

Hermione started to demur, but Harry stepped forward. Aelwyn motioned for Harry to sit before her, and she took hold of both his hands, shutting her amber eyes. She was silent for several moments, her wide forehead ridged with concentration.

"I see a long journey. A monstrous creature. Pain….hatred." She paused, and then opened her eyes, "You had a horrible past of pain but seemed to found friendship and love along the way. And your friendship with one person will turn into something more than just being friends," Aelwyn said as she stared at Hermione.

Harry stared at Aelwyn, his mouth open slightly. But he didn't notice that she was staring at Hermione,

"Didn't I tell you she was a marvel, Harry?" said Ron, breaking the silence.

"It's your turn, Hermione," said Harry

"I really don't….," Hermione began.

"Come," said Aelwyn with a smile.

Reluctantly Hermione sat before the psychic, who gathered up her hands. Aelwyn started to close her eyes then seemed to change her mind, opening them. She gazed straight at Hermione. The psychic's amber eyes were glittery, like faceted gemstones.

Suddenly a shudder went through Aelwyn, and she tightened her grip on Hermione's hands. Her eyes seemed almost to spin, and she began speaking in a rasp, unlike the voice that she'd used with Harry. Hermione felt like she had been a 3rd year all over again with Professor Trelawney.

Hermione felt cold, as if an icy hand had clamped on to the nape of her neck. She wanted to withdraw her hands but was mesmerized by Aelwyn's eyes. The seer continued to speak, the strange words flowing out of her mouth, almost like a melody. Finally, Aelwyn fell silent. Hermione heard Sammy nervously cleared his throat.

Aelwyn gently released Hermione's hand. She blinked several times, and then smiled at the assembled group as if nothing untoward had happened.

Then Rafael said, "So did you see anything?"

"I did."

"By Merlin, are you going to tell us or not?" asked Ron.

Aelwyn turned her now-still eyes on Hermione. "Do you wish to hear what I saw?"

Hermione wanted to say no, but it seemed cowardly. Besides, it was all foolishness anyway. She nodded.

"I saw a girl dancing in a forest near a lake while a man watched. The girl was wearing a white dress with brown hair and was happy dancing in the sun." Aelwyn said.

"But…?" continued Hermione.

"I sense evil; a man with cold skin with dark eyes will take her away and lock her away in the darkness forever if she doesn't complete his task."

"We didn't bring money, but I can give you a stone I have." Harry said.

"What is your name?" asked Aelwyn.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione answered.

"_Aquarius__….," the telepathist said thought._

"Your house?" she asked again.

"Gryffindor." Hermione answered. .

"_Fire arrow…..." the telepathist thought again. _

"Listen, there is more." She drew Hermione closer and spoke softly into her ear. "Shifting water and earth. Scared standing stones covered with ash. A waxy man. A man with power and immortally. I saw hatred, the lust to kill. I saw death." He breathe tickled Hermione's ear. "And….an arrow-head pointed at your own heart."


	7. Secrets revealed

**Chapter 7**

Abruptly she resumed her normal voice. "There. That is all. Now, does someone own me something?" she asked, flashing a catlike smile.

Hermione was too dazed to respond. Ron noticed that Sammy, Rafael, and Harry were looking at Hermione with a worried face. Ron rolled his eyes and nudge Harry.

Aelwyn crossed to Harry and said in a teasing voice, "Didn't you say something about a stone."

"Uh, no….I means…"He stumbled over his words, reluctantly tearing his gaze from Hermione. "That stone is, uh, too precious…" He trailed off.

"Not the stone, the other one in your pocket?" she asked chuckling.

Puzzled, Harry felt in his pocket and drew out a chunk of rock he had found while trying to save Hermione at the Black Lake incident. It had several large sapphire gems embedded in it, and he had thought of dig them out and make a bracelet or hair clasp for Hermione.

Ron gave him another nudge, and Harry offered the rock to Aelwyn. She took the chunk of rock with a look of pleasure, holding it up to the light coming through the dairy door.

Hermione had been sitting very still, unaware of the conversation around her. Abruptly she rose; a flash of blue came from her hazel eyes as she began to move towards the door. The other followed too and left the store. Neither of the boys bothered to ask if she was okay.

Meanwhile, Aelwyn put the rock next to the crystal ball in front of her. But as she was getting up from her chair, she saw that the ball was turning into blue. Aelwyn sat back down and stared at the vision that was coming and her eyes widened.

As the teenagers were walking around, Hermione couldn't get Aelwyn's voice out of her head about the man. She knew that it was the Dark Lord, but why will he send her to darkness? Is he going to use her to get closer to Harry? Hermione didn't know what was happening to her life right now. Hermione turned to look at Harry and saw an anger face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione with a concerned face.

"What? Oh, um, it's nothing really." Harry said as he started walking faster.

He really didn't want to give away the rock, he was so mad. But he didn't want to tell Hermione about it. They headed back to Hogwarts and found Professor Snape standing in front of the door.

"The headmaster would like to speak to Miss. Granger." He said.

"Yes, sir." Hermione mumbled as she walked away.

"Sammy and I are going to library, see ya later." Rafael said as they headed to the library.

Harry and Ron were inside the boys' dormitory and Ron noticed that Harry was still acting mad.

"Do you want to hear something interesting?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed, "About what?"

"About Rafael and Sammy."

Harry lifted his whole body back up from the bed and stared at Ron.

Remus looked around the library to make sure no one was listening or near.

"Sirius what is wrong with you?" asked Remus

"I did something….that I wish I never did it." Sirius whispered.

"What? Who does this have to with it?" snapped Remus. Hoping it doesn't have to do with Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Sirius whispered.

"What? Sammy and Rafael are Remus and Sirius!" yelled Harry. "How did you find this out?"

"I overheard them talking and they kept calling each other's name." Ron whispered.

Harry fell onto his bed again, he needed time to think. His godfather is here at Hogwarts as a 16 year old.

_**KNOCK!!!**_

"Come in." said a voice.

Hermione opened the headmaster's door and found Professor Dumbledore sitting across Aelwyn. Hermione's face went pale; she didn't want to see her at all. She sat next to the small fortuneteller.

"Miss. Granger, Aelwyn has told me her vision about you. After you left, Aelwyn had another vision in her crystal ball. Would you care to tell her?" the headmaster asked.

"Hermione, the necklace around your neck. In 1938, that necklace you're wearing use to belong to a powerful witch, her name was Jane. With that necklace around her, she was able to control her powers from getting out of control." Aelwyn said.

Hermione's eyes widened, Harry told her that Voldemort started Hogwarts in 1938. Meanwhile, in the library Remus was looking at his best friend and couldn't believe what he told him. Sirius Black kissed Hermione Granger! Sirius stared at Moony and he looked all pale.

Finally, Remus opened his mouth, "Why did you kiss her!"

"I dunno why. I felt…different around her that night. I took her to the garden and I started to flirt with her." Sirius answered.

"You always flirt with her." Remus snapped.

"Yes but this time was different. I saw a _**different **_Hermione; the way her eyes sparkled along with the stars and the wind blowing her hair…..I dunno what's going on with me, Moony." Sirius sighed as he dropped his head hard on the wooden table.

Remus didn't answer him because he didn't know what to do either. He and his best friend were falling for Hermione.

"What about Harry?" Remus whispered.

Sirius lifted his head with a questioned look and then remembers the look his godson did, when he gave the rocks to the fortuneteller and the way he looked at Hermione. It was the same look James did whenever Lily ignore him by flirting with another boy.

'What does this Jane have to do with me?" asked Hermione

"Miss. Granger, Jane is your ancestor."


	8. Jane

**Chapter 8**

"What does this Jane have to do with me?" asked Hermione

"Miss. Granger, Jane is your ancestor."

Hermione fell off her seat as Aelwyn told her that unexpected answer. Jane is her ancestor. A witch? Hermione was so confused; she's a mudblood, right? The young teenager stared at the two adults hoping that they were only joking, but the look from their faces….Hermione turned pale.

Back at the library, the two adults were quiet for a while re-thinking their emotions for Hermione Granger. Remus actually liked her; people thought that they would be a perfect couple if Remus were younger. Sirius didn't know about his feelings for Hermione. He always thought of her as a bookworm….his godson's best friend….the most intelligent witch her age. He didn't like her more than a daughter until their lips touched; he hadn't kissed a woman for 16 years.

"Sirius, even if Harry didn't have any feelings for Hermione... you and me both know she can't date someone who is older. She's 16 years old!" Remus whispered.

Sirius turned to his friend, "So you do have feelings for her?"

Remus sighed, "Unfortunately I do."

"_It's just a crush, nothing more", the two thought at the same time. _

The silence was anxiety Hermione, she couldn't take it. But she knew that the fortuneteller and the headmaster were talking about her and this Jane. Later, the headmaster told her she can go back to her dorm. When Hermione came inside the common room, she noticed that Ron and Harry were walking back to their rooms. Hermione didn't feel like talking with anyone right now.

Hermione sat down on the red sofa; she pulled her necklace off of her, and stared at it. She remembered the conservation she had with her mom when she gave it to her. _"This necklace has been in my family for generations. I believe it was meant for you, Hermione Jane Granger." Her mom said. "Hermione Jane Granger_." That name had echoed in her head.

"She really is my ancestor." Hermione whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened and Rafael and Sammy came in.

"Hello boys." Hermione said.

The two teenagers looked up and found Hermione smiling at them. They both blushed like roses and mumbled hello back as they headed to their rooms.

"_What's with them?" Hermione thought. _

Remus and Sirius wanted a good night sleep but instead found Harry and Ron looking at them angry. Sirius groaned he didn't want to play chess or anything right now. His head hurts about thinking of Hermione a lot.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Remus.

"Both of you." Ron said angrily.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other quickly and looked backed at the young teenage boys. Sirius sat down on a chair while Remus was leaning near the door. _"Does Harry know already about me and Hermione?" questioned Sirius._

"We know who you really are, Remus and Sirius." Harry said. Sirius fell off his chair and landed on his back on the ground. He got up back from the floor quickly as if he never fell off. Remus cleared his throat.

"Since you two already know about us, please _do not_ tell Hermione." Remus said.

"What? Why? If we don't, she's going to kill us." Ron yelled.

"Yes we know that but the reason we look like this is because Dumbledore ask us to so we can protect you three from any kind of danger." Remus answered.

Harry groaned and decided to go downstairs to re-think his thoughts for a moment. It was really weird for him right now. So Ron was left with Remus and Sirius.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Ron asked them

"What?" they both said.

"When are you going to tell Harry, that both of you have feelings for Hermione?" Ron asked them again.

"We don't have romantic feelings for her, just a little crush." Sirius corrected him. "Please Ron, do not tell Harry. It will be very awkward for him."

"It's awkward for me, right now talking to grown men having a crush on a teenage girl." Ron moaned.

_Hermione heard a scream. She was running and running as if it was taking forever. Finally, she stopped when she noticed a girl's body was facing the dirty ground. Hermione walked towards her and put her hand out to touch her back. But where her hand brushed against her skin, red appeared, dripping red, and she realized it was blood. She looked down at her own hands and they were covered with blood._

Hermione woke. Shaking, she lit a candle. Closely she inspected her hands. They were clean; nonetheless she went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. She scrubbed her hands with soap until her skin was raw.

The next morning, Hermione barely had time for sleep for the past few months (2 months). She kept having the same dream or on other nights, it would be about a young woman with golden hair and she was holding onto an arrow and a bow. Hermione didn't tell anyone but Ginny because she knew that Harry and Ron or even Sammy and Rafael would be worried of her and she never wanted someone to worry over her. She never liked the attention.

After class, Hermione thought it would be wonderful to take a walk in the bridge near Hogesmade. But before she went there, she decided to wear the white dress her grandmother gave her. It was white and it would match her white shoes. And classes were over for 6th year anyway, so no one would notice her that much. Hermione was standing in the same bridge, when Harry and her were talking about 2nd challenge for the Triz Tournament before Cedric was murdered by the Dark Lord. Now, Hermione Granger would come over here to think and no, she doesn't like going to library when she needs to alone because Ron or anyone else would ask her to do their homework or need her help.

Hermione felt the wind blew around her. Her golden brown curly hair was all over her face but she didn't seem to care as long she felt the cool breeze around her body. Then the young teenager noticed that no one was around and no one was under the bridge near the lake. Luckily, this lake was no mermaids would appear, kidnap a girl, and turn her into a doll.

"Ron, don't you think Remus or Sirius should stay with Hermione?" asked Harry as he was walking with Ron, behind them was the "teenagers".

"Yeah. But Remus didn't know where else Hermione would be. He checked everywhere especially the library." Ron whispered backed.

Harry sighed, "She's probably at the bridge thinking."

Then all 4 men were walking towards their friend.


	9. Just Like her

**Chapter 9**

Hermione was walking around the rocks barefooted……she started walking as if she was a kid again. The wind tugged her white dress, as if it was inviting her to dance. Hermione threw back her head, spread her arms, and started to twirl. The dress flowed in the breeze as if it was a part of it. The wind blew through her long, golden hair. The young teen smiled and gave out a giggle. She started to dance.

What she didn't know was that 4 people were watching her dance with the wind. Harry was staring at Hermione as if she was a ghost. _"This is exactly like my dream but…..it can't be Hermione. The woman from my dream has different hair color than Hermione." _Harry thought as he continued staring at his best friend. "It can't be Hermione."

Suddenly, Hermione stopped dancing as she saw a flash from the corner of her eye.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she yelled.

"Hello Miss. Granger." A voice said.

It was Aelwyn. She was walking towards her and smiling at her. Remus noticed how pale she turned as the fortuneteller walked towards her. Hermione put back her white sandals, waiting for Aelwyn to talk.

"I know you must to scared but I assure you there is nothing to be scared about." Aelwyn said calmly.

"Nothing to be scared about!" Hermione roared.

The two teenagers and adults walked closer to the scene between the two girls.

"I just found out that my ancestor is a witch who has powers that she couldn't even control! And yet, my parents never even told me about her! Hermione screeched.

"You're mother knew about it but since she thought you were the smart one, you could figure it out. You're father, however, never knew about it. Which means, yes, Hermione Granger, you are a mud-blood."

Hermione's face turned even paler. Hermione couldn't believe that she was a mud-blood and her mother never told her about it. The shocked Hermione told the clairvoyant that she didn't want to hear anymore and needed time to think. She walked away leaving the psychic alone, kinda of. Harry and the others decided to head back to Hogwarts and have a long talk with Hermione.

As Hermione was walking in the halls, mumbling to herself about how Aelwyn was making her crazy. Hermione was so mad that she nearly yelled at the portrait for the password. Later, Hermione decided to go to Professor Snape's class earlier, so she doesn't have to see Harry or Ron especially Sammy.

Serverus Snape was in his office reading a book for his next class. Finally, he had the job for D.A.D.A but when he heard that Remus and Sirius were going to be in his class as teenagers again, he was about to scream but couldn't. He had to face being bullied in that class as a teenager but them in his class would be actually fun. It was his turn to bully them. Then he heard a slam downstairs.

"I can't believe someone would be here 15 minutes earlier!" Snape mumbled.

He peaked outside his door and noticed Hermione Granger sitting down. Snape leaned against the wall watching her as her eyes scanned across a page at an inhuman rate, flipping each page.

"Book any good. Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione jumped as she heard a voice. Hermione looked up and saw her professor's pale face looking at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Miss. Granger." Snape said.

"Y-You didn't sir. I'm sorry; if I'm earlier I just didn't feel like talking with Harry nor Ron." Hermione said.

"It's alright, Miss. Granger." Snape said still leaning against the wall.

Hermione returned reading her huge book but felt that Snape's eyes were on her. She cleared her throat loudly and continued reading. Serverus was watching Hermione read and couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of Lily…..the young smart witch he met before they started Hogwarts……the young woman who married Potter……the woman who died protecting Harry. Snape shook his head, thinking about Lily now made him feel……he turned around and re-entered his office.

He heard the door slam again and Snape thought that Hermione left. But then he heard a voice.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" asked a harsh voice.

"Nothing, Malfoy. I'm just reading." Hermione answered back.

"Where's Potty and Weasel?" asked Malfoy.

"_Harry_ and_ Ron_ are….somewhere." Hermione mumbled.

"So you came to class earlier, Granger? To be away from your friends? How pathetic and yet, you call yourself a Gryffindor." Malfoy said.

Hermione shut her book hard and turn to met Draco Malfoy eye to eye.

"I am a _Gryffindor_! Unlike you, I'm not ashamed of my friends, Draco." Hermione snapped, "I'm really tried of your little tricks on me so get lost."

Hermione sat back down at her desk looking away from Draco. Malfoy walked to Hermione, facing her with his evil eyes and his pale face.

"You wished you never said that. You don't know anything, Granger. You think you know everything, you're nothing but a little pitiable _Mudblood_." Malfoy snapped.

Snape's eyes widen as he heard that word come out of Draco's mouth. He turned to look at Hermione and saw hurt in her eyes just like Lily's…..but she didn't cry or anything but slap Draco at the face.

"I'm tried of you calling me that, _Draco_! You may have said it me to 4 years ago and that did hurt me but this time……you're calling me pathetic and yet, look at you. You're nothing but a _worthless_ piece of junk to your father." Hermione said.

Draco didn't say anything but left as he touched the red mark on his face. It burned. As Malfoy left, Hermione sat back down, her hands were covering face as she burst into tears. While, Serverus Snape was watching her cry feeling sad and his face showed it.


	10. Asking for help

**Chapter 10**

Serverus Snape then remembered a moment when he and Lily talked for the last time.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

_It was nighttime. A young girl with emerald eyes and raven hair was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

"_I only came because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

"_Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends. I know you can't wait join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking. _

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." _

"_No! Listen, I didn't mean-_

"_To call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Serverus. Why should I be any different?" _

"Professor Snape?"

Snape shook his head and saw Granger looking up at him with concerned eyes at him. Has she been watching him this whole time?

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Miss. Granger. I'm actually surprised you said that to Mr. Malfoy." He said.

Hermione sighed, "He's just so annoying! I hate him so much! He calls me a Mudblood and not anyone else….why should I be any different?"

Serverus Snape's mouth was wide open and couldn't believe what he just heard. Malfoy only calls her that but not anyone else. That is sorta of weird.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Snape said walking down the stairs.

He heard Hermione snorted. "Why would a Slytherin have a crush on a Gryffindor?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut. That's what he heard from the other Slytherins when he was young. They thought he had a crush on Lily.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Hermione said.

Snape walked towards her and gave a smile to her.

"You remind me of Lily, Miss. Granger." He said.

Hermione's eyes widened, she never thought that Snape would give say something nice to her about anything. But he reminded her of Lily? Harry's mom?

"Thank you, sir." Hermione whispered.

Severus was going to continue his conservation with Hermione but a bunch of students entered the class. After 15 minutes of class, no one was being disrespectful, which made Snape very happy, indeed. During class, Remus was sitting next to Hermione and couldn't help but notice how pale she looked.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Rafael asked.

Hermione looked at Rafael and gave him a smile, "Yes, I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"Maybe because you look like you have been in an iceberg for your whole life. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing." He said.

Hermione said no as she continued reading her book. Remus sighed softly; he knew that Hermione would never budge about anything. She never takes care of herself. Hermione was hoping that Rafael would notice how pale she looked. When class started, she felt cold and pain around her entire body like a big wave hit her hard.

"Miss. Granger?" Snape asked.

"Sir?" Hermione wasn't paying any attention what was going in class.

"May I ask what you were daydreaming about?" He asked walking closer to her.

"I…..well you see sir, I was---"Hermione paused.

Hermione stopped talking as she heard a scream.

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled a voice._

"Did you hear that?" asked Hermione.

"Hear what, Miss. Granger?" asked an annoyed Snape.

Hermione got off her chair as she kept hearing the trouble scream.

"Someone is screaming for help! Can't you hear her?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, no one is screaming." Rafael said to her.

"Are you okay, Hermione? Maybe you're just hearing things." Ron said.

"I'm not hearing things!" yelled Hermione, "She's screaming for help."

Everyone in the classroom was either snickering, shocked, or not caring what was going on with Hermione. Professor Snape walked to the panicking Gryffindor and stopped her from moving around by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Miss. Granger, did you drink any potions today?" he asked looking deep in her hazel eyes.

"What? No!" Hermione screamed, she let go of his grasp, "I'm not crazy."

"_He's coming." The voice whispered_.

Hermione turned around and found her reflection. Well, almost. The girl has bright golden hair with hazel eyes, and was wearing a white dress. She was beautiful but she had fear in her hazel eyes.

"_He's coming!" she yelled_.

"Who is coming?" Hermione asked.

"_He's alive. You must defeat him with my powers, Hermione." She said. "Do not fail this task or else you will be trapped in darkness forever ."_

The woman disappeared as her body was covered in fire. Then it circled around Hermione before disappearing inside her necklace. Hermione's eyes were changed from hazel to orange-red.

"Fire arrow…." Hermione whispered before falling down to the ground unconscious.


	11. Hermione's nightmare

Chapter 11

Hermione Granger was still in bed in the Hospital Wing for about 2 weeks. No one knew what was wrong with her but some thought that she needed time to rest. Ron and Ginny came 2 twice a day brining her new flowers and some "get well" cards. Remus and Sirius would come almost everyday before going to their 1st class telling what they did the day before. However, Harry wasn't like them. He wasn't leaving Hermione in her bed unconscious and then goes to class. Harry has been sleeping near Hermione holding her hand, hoping that she would wake up any minute. Ron would come and bring him food and his homework.

Rafael and Sammy came in one day brining Harry some food. Sirius found his godson doing his homework and looking at Hermione by the minute. He didn't like Harry like this. Harry's emerald eyes looked up at Remus and Sirius and gave them a weak smile.

"We brought you food." Sirius said as they walked to him. "How is she?"

"Madame Pomfrey doesn't know if she is getting better or worse." Harry answered them.

Harry looked at his dad's best pals and smiled, "I'm actually happy that you two are here…..pretending to be teenagers. I get to know you better."

"That's one of the main reasons I decided to do this mission." Sirius said as he messed up Harry's hair.

Harry chuckled and looked at his best friend's unmoving face. _"She looks so peaceful." Harry thought. "I don't I have ever seen her like that before."_ Then Hermione's peaceful face turned into a disturbing one. She started to moan.

"I think she's waking up." Harry said.

"No, it looks like she's having a nightmare." Remus said.

"Maybe we should check it out." Sirius said looking at the two.

They both nodded and both of their wands were pointed at Hermione.

_Sirius, Remus, and Harry found themselves around a place of roses and lilies. It was sunset and it wad gorgeous one too. Then they saw a woman with golden hair and a bright yellow dress walking around the flowers. Harry looked at the woman closely, she seemed to be around early 20's and she sorta looked like…..Hermione. All of a sudden, the image of Hermione stopped walking and turns to see a boy with dark black hair, blue eyes, and a pale face. It was Tom Riddle, the boy who became the Dark Lord. _

"_Why do you want to talk to me, Tom?" the woman asked in a cold tone. _

"_Why are you taking that tone, Jane? That is no way to treat a long time friend." Tom said walking up to her. _

_Jane moved back, "Friend? After hearing what you and your Death Eaters have done to those poor, innocent people, I don't you were my friend at all. Why do you want to talk to me? It has 3 years since we last saw each other."_

"_I was thinking that your powers and mine would help destroy the muggles once and for all." Tom grinned coldly. _

"_What? Never!" Jane yelled. "I never ever will be one of your sides." _

_Tom walked closer to her and their eyes were staring at each other's. Tom look_ed _down at her hand and found something shining on her finger. _

"_Who's the lucky man?" He asked with hurt in his eyes but not his voice. _

"_Someone who you will never met." Jane said. "You sent me a letter to come here and talk. This is what you want to talk about? Me joining you?" _

_He didn't answer her but kept looking at her. He moved his right hand to touch her right check, but she moved away not wanting to feel his cold hands. _

"_I thought you were my friend, Tom. I thought there was at least some little good in a_ _Slytherin even if no body told me there wasn't" She whispered not looking at his gaze. "I thought our friendship meant something to you but I guess it was nothing but ash." _

_Tom opened his mouth and speaks until he heard a horse cry. He turned and saw a man who also seemed to be in 20's with brown hair and blue eyes on a brown horse. _

"_Jane! Where have you been?" Asked the man, "I have been searching everywhere for you." He said as he got off his horse and approach Jane. _

"_I'm fine." Jane said looking at him. _

"_Who is this?" asked Tom trying not to act mad. _

"_Thomas…. Jane's husband." Thomas answered looking at the new stranger. "You are?"_   
_"No one." Jane answered, "Let's go home." _

"_That's no way to treat a friend, Jane." Tom grinned. "Now about my request?"  
"The answer is no! Stay away from me." Jane yelled at him. _

_Tom didn't say anything but looked at the two hands linked together and felt rage in his body. This man was touching her! The black-haired man looked at Jane and grinned; he pointed his wand at her husband. _

"_Cruico!" he yelled. _

_Thomas fell down to the ground crying in pain as his body was on the flowers. Jane stared at her husband. She looked at her ex-friend with anger in her hazel eyes._

"_Stop it! Tom, stop! Please!" she yelled as tears dripped down her beauty face. _

_Jane didn't know what to do; she didn't have her wand with her because she thought she didn't need it. But she was wrong. Her head was starting to ache in pain and wanted Tom to stop hurting her husband. _

"_Stop it! Voldemort stop!" she yelled as a gust of wind blew around. _

_He did stop but there was hurt in his eyes as she called him the name he made up. That was when he knew he lost his best friend for good. _


	12. Tom Riddle's true love

**Chapter 12**

"_Stop it! Voldemort stop!" she yelled as a gust of wind blew around. _

_He stopped but there was hurt in his eyes as she called him the name he made up. That was when he knew he lost his best friend for good and forever. _

"_Stop…"she whispered as she stared at him with hurt in her own eyes. _

_Tom pulled his wand away from her husband. And the wind was blowing hard as a clear aura was surrounding three teen boys. . _

Sirius, Remus, and Harry then found themselves back at the Hospital Wing near the unconscious Hermione. The three boys didn't know what just happen because Hermione was having a dream about Voldemort, a young one. Harry thought he would never see Tom Riddle ever again ever since he destroyed his diary in his second year.

"Harry that was Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

"Yes." Harry said looking at his godfather, "That was him when he became the Dark Lord at a young age. But why was Hermione having a dream of him and that woman?"

Hermione started to moan something but they couldn't figure it out. Sirius went to go and get the headmaster and the other professors while Harry and Remus were left with Hermione.

"So does this age thing change your "doggy" problem?" asked Harry.

Remus laughed, "You definitely remind me of James. He used to call it my "furry" problem. However, it doesn't but I don't care. It feels good to act 16 years old and make fun of Serverus during his class." Remus chuckled.

Harry laughed along with him but felt unsure for some reason. He never knew that Remus was Rafael and yet, Rafael was flirting with Hermione. And Sammy…..Sirius was also doing the same thing.

"Do you have a crush on Hermione?" Harry blurted out.

Remus stared at Harry and saw Lily's eyes. Remus was never good at lying to Lily when they were younger and staring at Harry was very hard for him. Luckily, the headmaster and the other professors' came in with Sirius.

"Sammy has told me that Hermione had a dream of Tom Riddle." The headmaster said.

"Sir, Harry knows." Remus said.

"Oh?" the headmaster raised an eyebrow, "Then you do know not to tell Miss. Granger. Since she is the only one who doesn't know."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly, "But why did Hermione have a vision of Tom Riddle." Harry asked.

The old headmaster was about to speak until everyone in the room heard a small moaned. Harry looked down and saw Hermione's hazel eyes open again. Hermione looked up and smiled seeing Harry's emerald eyes.

"Don't know what?" asked Hermione.

"Um…." Harry stammered, "Do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"Not really. We were in Snape's classroom reading about something and I….felt cold. I saw this woman who looked just like me except she had golden hair. She was screaming for help and telling me that he is coming." Hermione said.

"Who is coming, Miss. Granger?" asked McGongall.

"I-I don't know. But she was telling me that he's alive and I have to defeat him or else I will be trap in darkness forever. Then fire was surrounding her while she was disappearing and it went inside my……" Hermione looked down at her necklace and remembered what she had said before she fainted. "Headmaster, can I go and see Aelwyn?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Granger. You still need your rest since you just woke up."

"There is no need to see me in town." Said a voice. It was Aelwyn. "I sense that you had a vision of someone's past."

Hermione gave a questioning look at her. But Harry, Remus, and Sirius knew what she was talking about.

"What vision?" asked Hermione who was acting a little scared?

"Didn't you saw a young man with blue eyes talking to a woman who looks just like you?" Aelwyn said.

"Professor, if you mind. Can I talk to Aelwyn alone?" asked Hermione politely.

The headmaster nodded. He, the professors, and the teenagers left the Hospital Wing. However, he wanted the three to go with him and the professors to his office. Professor Dumbledore sat down across from everyone in the room.

"You three saw a vision. What did you see exactly?" he asked

"He was Tom Riddle, about in his 20's. Her name was Jane and it looked like she hated him. But he said that they were old friends or something like that. But he wanted her to be a Death Eater and she said no. All of a sudden, her husband came and I noticed that he was hurt. Then he said the Cruico curse at him. She told him to stop and he did." Harry answered.

The headmaster said nothing for a couple minutes trying to think.

"Professors, can you leave me with them?" he asked.

"Ablus, you better returned them before midnight." McGongall said before she left.

"I'm going to show you a memory I had when I first saw Tom Riddle at Hogwarts when I was a professor." Ablus said. "Now follow me."

_A young boy about 11 years old was wearing his Hogwarts robes and was walking around the hallway. He had dark black-hair and blue eyes. He kept walking until he bumped into someone and books fell down onto the ground. Tom opened his eyes and found himself on the ground with his books scattered around. But he noticed something else or someone else. A young girl with golden straight hair was on the ground moaning on the ground. She got up and her hazel eyes met blue eyes. _

"_I'm terribly sorry! I didn't watch where I was going." She said gathering her books. _

"_It's alright." He whispered as he gathering his books. _

_They both stood up at the same time. The young girl stared at him. She reached her hand out. They shook hands. _

"_My name is Jane Granger. I'm a Gryffindor." She said. _

_Tom looked at the girl and she was smiling at him. _

"_Tom Riddle. Slytherin." He said. _

_They both let go of their grasp. Tom was thinking that she would scream and run away but she didn't. She just stood there smiling at him. _

"_What are you doing here late at night, Mr. Riddle?" Jane asked. _

"_I was walking around. I got bored." He answered, "What about you? What are you doing here late at night, Miss. Granger?" he asked. _

"_I was returning from the library. I was reading ahead for class and I guess I got carried away from time." She laughed. _

_Tom didn't know why but he smiled at her. There was something about her that made him feel….happy. _

The scene changed from Hogwarts halls to the library.

_A 16-year-old Tom Riddle was sitting down in the library reading a book. His appearance haven't changed much expect for his body developing just like any teenage boy. _

"_BOO!"_

"_AWW!" he yelled as he fell off his chair. _

_He got back up and saw a young woman with long, curly gold hair above him smiling. Tom got back up and sat down staring at the goddess near him. _

"_Jane, why did you do that?" he asked. _

"_I dunno. I felt bored and you gotta admit it was pretty funny." She giggled. "What are you doing here late at night?" _

"_Studying." He answered. _

"_Tom, the test is over and we won't have another one for two weeks!" she whined. "Why do you study every day in here?" _

_He didn't answer her. _

"_You need to go out and have some fun. Meet new people, friends, get a girlfriend!" she said. "Tom, you need a girlfriend." _

_He looked up at her. "All of the girls like me for my appearance. Nothing more. I don't need a girlfriend." _

"_Not all girls like you for you looks." _

"_Yeah? Name one?" he asked as he closed his book. _

"_Me." _

_Tom looked at Jane's hazel eyes and was shocked_.

"_I knew that you were handsome when I first met you in the halls that night. But everyone told me that you were a badass. But I knew that you weren't. I got to know you more and I really liked the Tom Riddle I see." Jane answered. _

"_Jane….I-" _

"_To be honest, I had a crush on you in our 2__nd__ year." Jane said. _

_Tom didn't say anything. He felt like time had stop and his heart was the only that was beating. That everyone could hear right now. __They stared at each other's eyes once again until Tom leaned into Jane and their lips touched. Jane and Tom's lips moved slowly ….gently against each other's. Without breaking the kiss, Tom wrapped both of his arms around Jane's waist; pull her against him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Moments later, Jane returned to her senses and pulled away from him. She raised her hand to her mouth, a look of panic on her face. What were they doing? They have been friends since they're 1__st__ year. That same thought occurred to Tom at the same time, and he looked away from Jane, attempting to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. When he heard footsteps he turned to see Angelina running out of the exit. _

Harry, Remus, and Sirius were back at the headmaster's office. They were bewildered of what just happened. Tom Riddle, the one who became Voldemort, kissed a girl.

"Sir, what you were showing us was….Tom Riddle falling in love with a girl?" asked Harry.

"Not just any girl. Hermione's ancestor." Ablus answered, "She looks just like Jane. When I first met Miss. Granger I remembered Jane acting just like her except that Hermione was in the library more than she had been."

"Do you think…..if….if Voldemort sees Hermione he would think it would be Jane?" asked Sirius.


	13. Jane Granger's power

**Chapter 13**

"Not just any girl. Hermione's ancestor." Ablus answered, "She looks just like Jane. When I first met Miss. Granger I remembered Jane acting just like her except that Hermione was in the library more than she had been."

"Do you think…..if….if Voldemort sees Hermione he would think it would be Jane?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. He will probably feel happy but heartbroken. Tom feel in love with Jane since they first met but Jane never felt that way. She admitted she had a crush on him once but nothing more." Ablus answered.

"Ouch." Sirius whispered.

"After that night with the kiss, Jane told Tom that they were better off as friends." The headmaster continued. "Tom, of course, felt heartbroken because he was happy when he kissed her. In their 7th year, Jane found out about the Death Eaters and Tom being Voldemort. _That_ broke her heart and they never spoke to each other until that day in Hermione's vision."

_**Back at the Hospital Wing….**_

"Professor, if you mind. Can I talk to Aelwyn alone?" asked Hermione politely.

Hermione was sitting on her bed while Aelwyn sat next to her on a chair. Hermione stared at the physic for a while.

"You are wondering how I know about your dream?" she asked.

"I remembered the dream but I'm guessing I had it because of this necklace." Hermione answered.

Aelwyn nodded.

"I said something before I fainted. I said fire arrow. Why did I say that?" Hermione asked.

"It was part of Jane's powers. She uses a bow and arrow to attack her enemies however; she used fire on her arrows. It was the only way to defeat them. She was a warrior, a wonderful and the most powerful one too." Aelwyn said.

"Did she lose a battle?" asked Hermione.

Aelwyn nodded sadly. Hermione looked down at her necklace and wondered if Jane had firepower, does she do too? The seer told Hermione that she knew how her ancestor lost the battle.

"It was a few years later, after your vision. There was huge war going on. So Jane decided to fight back. Her knights were fighting against the Death Eaters while she was searching for their leader-"

"Voldemort." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes." Aelwyn continued, "First, she used her wand and used as many curses to hurt him but none was good enough to wound him. So she had to choose; use her fire arrow or use more curses at him. She decided to use her fire arrow. She was waiting for Voldemort to use another curse at her so he would be unprepared. She was ready; her arrow was in her bow and her eyes were staring directly at the Dark Lord."

Hermione closed her eyes picturing her ancestor against Voldemort in a dark and cold field where Death Eaters and knights were wounded or dead.

"She pulled the bow and the arrow was flying towards Voldemort's chest. She knew that he would be dead just like that. However, he reversed the arrow and it struck at it's owner in the chest. Jane fell down to the ground bleeding rapidly." Aelwyn said in a scary voice which actually scared Hermione.

"Did she die?" whispered Hermione.

"No she didn't." Aelwyn answered. "But pretended to, so Voldemort would leave. Her eldest brother found her in the cold. The doctors did everything they could; they said that she lost a lot of blood and won't be able to control her powers with the fire arrow anymore. Even though she was young, her golden hair turned white but her beauty stayed the same. She lost control of her firepowers one night and decided to lock it in that same necklace, you are wearing right now." Aelwyn told Hermione.

Hermione touched her necklace and her eyes changed again to light blue. Hermione felt as though she could feel the power inside the necklace. After Aelwyn left, the young teen was left alone in the Hospital Wing in her warm bed. Hermione turned to face a candle near her, the fire almost gone.

Hermione closed her eyes remembering Aelwyn's words, "_She uses a bow and arrow to attack her enemies however; she used fire on her arrows. It was the only way to defeat them. She was a warrior, a wonderful and the most powerful warrior of all time."_

Hermione opened her hazel eyes again and concentrated onto the candle. She kept staring at it as if she was at a staring contest. Her eyes began to turn orange and red at the same time and suddenly, the fire was on the candle again. Hermione smiled a little and wished that her friends were here to see this. But then again, Hermione thought about her power and telling her friends about it.

"_I will tell them later." Hermione thought. _

The next morning, Hermione was out of the Hospital Wing and was shocked when she found out that Rafael and Harry did all of her homework for her. When she entered the Great Hall for dinner, everyone in the Gryffindor table gave her smiles and hugs saying that they were glad she was okay. As Hermione sat next to Harry, she felt as though someone's eyes were on her. She turned around and saw Professor Snape looking at her then looked back at his food.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why is Snape staring at me?" she asked.

"After you fainted, Snape carried you to Hospital Wing and stayed with you for 2 days. He was actually worried about you." Harry answered.

Hermione blushed and turned to see Snape again and his dark eyes were on her eyes. Hermione didn't turn away but gave him a "thank-you" smile and then turned to face Ginny. Professor Dumbledore saw this and chuckled a little.

"It seems that Miss. Granger is not afraid of you anymore." He whispered as he leaned to Serverus.

"Splendid." He said coldly.

"It was very considerate of you, Severus to stay with one of my favorite students for two days in the Hospital Wing." McGongall said to him.

Severus Snape groaned as he put his fork down onto the table. He knew that both of his old professors were smiling at each other while he was in the middle. He rubbed his face and saw Hermione sitting and laughing with Harry and the two "adults" while Ron was flirting with Lavender Brown.

"_How does she not know that those two buffoons are Remus and Sirius?" he thought. "Even Weasley found out before Potter." _

But seeing Hermione laughing with Remus, Sirius, and Harry reminded him of Lily and the Marauder's. She was just like Lily; smart, brave, and beautiful but stupid to hang out with Potter and the other idiots. However, Snape noticed something different about Lupin and Black, the way they act around Granger. He smiled and chuckled a little. He definitely loved this year at Hogwarts.


	14. Once Upon A Decemeber

**Chapter 14**

But seeing Hermione laughing with Remus, Sirius, and Harry reminded him of Lily and the Marauder's. She was just like Lily; smart, brave, and beautiful but stupid to hang out with Potter and the other idiots. However, Snape noticed something different about Lupin and Black, the way they act around Granger. He smiled and chuckled a little. He is definitely going to love Hogwarts this year.

After dinner, everyone was packing their stuff for Winter Break. Harry, Hermione, Remus, and the Weasley's were going to spend the break at Number 12. They all brought their stuff downstairs and found Hermione and Ginny laughing.

"Where are you two going to spend the break at?" asked Hermione.

"At my house." Sammy said. "It's going to be a blast."

Hermione laughed at his joke.

"Me and Sammy have something for you." Rafael said.

Each of them took out two bags and handed them to Hermione. They told her that she has to open their presents on Christmas Day. After Harry and his friends, found their rooms at Number 12, Harry went to find Hermione.

_KNOCK!!_

"Come in." said a female voice.

Harry enters Ginny and Hermione's room and found Hermione lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Hermione's face turned to face Harry.

"Harry? What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just got bored while watching Ron play chess with Fred." Harry shrugged.

Hermione smiled, "Come here and lay with me." Hermione said as she moved to the left side.

Harry lay next to her and could smell her perfume on the sheets. It got quiet after a while and Harry thought he was hearing things but heard Hermione humming a song. He also noticed Hermione holding a music box and saw a woman and a man dancing during the song.

"Hermione, what are you humming?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's a lullaby my grandma sang it to me whenever she visits for Christmas." Hermione smiled at Harry. "I use to play it before I go to sleep."

"Can I hear you sing?" asked Harry

Hermione turned to Harry with a shock expression. She thought he was joking but his expression….it was not a joking matter. She nodded her head. She opened the music box and started singing.

_**On the wind, cross the sea, **_

_**Hear this song and remember,**_

_**Soon you'll be home with me**_

_**Once upon a December**_

The people in the music box stopped dancing as Hermione stopped singing. Harry was staring at Hermione, just like he did at the Yule Ball when he saw her walking down the stairs as a beauty, he was speechless. He never knew that Hermione had a beautiful voice. He never knew she could sing!

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"I didn't know if I was good at singing. So even if I did suck, I didn't want Ron to make jokes about it." Hermione sighed, "You know, how Ron acts."

"I think you sing like angel." Harry purred in her ear.

Hermione started to giggle, "Harry, that tickles!" she yelled as she pushed him away.

Harry pretends that he didn't hear her and continued on purring in her ear. Hermione kept pushing him away, but he was very strong and Hermione was weak. While she kept pushing, she didn't realize that she would fall off the bed soon. Hermione felt that she was going to fall, so when her body was flown out off the bed; she pulled Harry's shirt towards her.

_THUMP!!!_

Hermione and Harry started laughing like a bunch of little children in a park. The laughter stopped as Harry noticed that Hermione was top of him. They stared at each other's eyes and didn't move a muscle.

"_Her face is… so close…." Harry thought_

"_His lips are….." Hermione thought _

Harry didn't know what he was doing but noticed that his hand was traveling around Hermione's cheek. Her skin felt so smooth and silky. Hermione never noticed how handsome Harry was. Harry lifted his head and his lips touched her's. Their lips moved slowly and started to kiss passionately until they heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Hermione?" asked a voice.

Remus came in and found Harry and Hermione facing each other's back. Remus looked at Harry and Hermione back and forth. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"It's time to eat." He said.

Harry and Hermione walked behind Remus and trying not to look at each other. Remus looked behind his shoulder and looked at Hermione; who's cheeks were a little pink. "_Did they kiss?" he thought_. He didn't know why but he felt his fist hardened.

At dinner, Harry and Hermione were sitting across from each other, while Remus was sitting next to Hermione and Sirius sitting next to Harry. Sirius looked at Harry and noticed that he was staring at his food, not even touching it. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at his best friend.

"What is going on with these two?" he mouthed.

"I dunno." Remus mouthed back.

While Remus and Sirius were talking quietly, Harry was thinking of what just happened. What had he just done? He had kissed his best friend! He liked kissing her…he wanted to kiss her again. Hermione's image popped into his mind, and he forced himself to think about Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on forever, however that only worked for about 30 seconds. Then it slowly changed back to Hermione.

Harry thought it was a good thing that she was in his head, she's really something, he thought, so strong…..so smart….. likes that about her.

Hermione was trying to concentrate the conservation she was having with Ginny, but couldn't. She couldn't get the feelings of Harry's lips on hers out of her mind. It didn't help that every time she glanced at him, she would discover that he watching her.

_Both minds said the same thing, "What am I going to do?" _

_Song: "Once Upon A Decemeber" from the Disney movie, Anastasia._


	15. Confessions

**Chapter 15**

Hermione was trying to concentrate the conservation she was having with Ginny, but couldn't. She couldn't get the feelings of Harry's lips on hers out of her mind. It didn't help that every time she glanced at him, she would discover that he watching her.

_Both minds said the same thing, "What am I going to do?" _

After dinner was over, Hermione ran upstairs to the bathroom to wake herself up. Hermione splashed cold water on her face before staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She could tell there was fear in her eyes. She had kissed Sammy and Harry! Personally, she had a crush on Harry in their third year ever since he and she rescued Sirius and Buckbeak. Sammy... he just flirts with her and other girls and he remind her of Sirius. Rafael….she actually thought that he would be the perfect boyfriend for her but they haven't kiss or anything that would make Hermione's heart beat by the second.

Hermione splashed more water at her face. She looked back up at her own reflection and saw herself with an arrow in her chest with blood. Hermione turned around quickly and saw nothing.

"_I'm seeing things now." Hermione thought. _

As she closed the door behind her, Hermione decided to go back to her room and Ginny's but Ginny wasn't in there yet which actually made Hermione happy. Hermione lay onto her bed staring at the ceiling then she turned her head to stare at the window to see the dark sky. All of a sudden, Hermione spotted a shooting star. Hermione remembered what her grandmother told her about shooting stars before she died.

"_Whenever you see a shooting star, it means that a soul is being taken." An old woman voice said in Hermione's head. _

Hermione wondered who's soul was being taken right now? She sighed as she started staring at a candle near Hermione watching the flames; burn and it flicker as if it was fireworks. Hermione continued staring at the fire and the young witch started to have a memory flash in her brain.

_A young woman was sitting on a hospital bed wearing a yellow gown with her thick, long brown curls grew out to her waist. She was watching the window, looking what was going on outside, because she hasn't been outside for a year. The young woman looked around the room to see if anyone else was here with you, but there was no one. She smiled as she stood up from the bed and walked away. _

_She opened the gate doors and saw the outside world. There were beautiful flowers around and the sun was shining brightly. She ran into the forest near her home and stopped when she was near a waterfall. She took off her slippers as she walked inside the cooling water. __Suddenly, she saw a flash from the corner of her eye and turned her head around. _

_It was a snake. The snake was moving around in the water and that was when the young woman needed help. She clutched her head as she began having visions of a handsome young man with pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. She let out a scream of rage as she saw the young boy turn into a waxy and cold-hearted man. The young woman fell to her knees, tears falling rapidly down her face and her angry scream never ceasing. Then, all of a sudden flames burst surrounding the girl as she was crying. _

_Slowly, her screams began to subside; the flames lowered and began to calm down. All there was left was ashes around the girl. She took a deep breath and lifted her head up, her face as white as a ghost, looking at her own reflection. Then, she saw something glowing in the water as she pulled it out. It was a blue gem. She stared at it for a while and thought of an idea._

_First, she took out a knife and carved the gem into a heart shape gem. Secondly, the young golden-hair woman closed her eyes and focused all of her powers towards the gem. An odd, red-orange glow began to surround her for a few minutes and it vanished as the glow went inside the necklace. _

She opened her hazel eyes, "Fire Arrow"

"No!" Hermione screamed, wrenching upright out of her bed.

Hermione was still dressed on the bed and the candle's light vanished. Hermione groaned, fell back, and rolled over into her face. She got out of bed and went to see what time it was. It was ten-thirty in the morning. She groaned and saw a note near the clock.

_Hermione, _

_Mom decided to take all of us Christmas shopping. I know last minute, but don't' worry I found your list and I have the money with me too. So don't worry if you're not going to give anyone their presents. I told mom that you needed to sleep because you were feeling a little sick. _

_Love from, _

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled and trusted Ginny, she was like a sister to her. Hermione went to her bathroom bag and entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower and entered inside, it was cold but she didn't mind. As Hermione was scrubbing herself, she could people screaming in fear and pain in her mind. Finally, after 20 minutes, Hermione got out of the bathroom, got dressed in her comfortable sweats, and braided her hair slowly as her long hair was now behind her back.

Hermione went to the mirror to see how she looked and as she did, Hermione saw herself wearing a royal yellow gown. Hermione blinked a couple times before she saw that she was wearing her sweats. Hermione decided to go downstairs to get a snack, however as she did, she saw Remus sitting down on the coach reading a book near the fireplace.

"Remus?" she asked.

Remus looked up to see who called him as saw Hermione on the stairs glaring at him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she went to sit next to him.

"Molly wanted someone to stay with you just for protection." Remus answered, "It was either me or Sirius."

Hermione laughed, "I'm glad you're here. No offense to Sirius but he acts like Ron sometimes."

Remus chuckled, "You actually woke up today. I'm surprised….from the way you looked yesterday I thought you were catching a cold."

Hermione's expression fell. When he mentioned about yesterday made Hermione remembered what happened with her and Harry. Remus saw this and decided to change the subject,

"Harry has told me about the two new students, Rafael and Sammy. What are they like?" he asked.

Hermione stared at Remus. She knew that Harry told him about them but Remus was trying to cheer her up.

"Rafael is more mature than the other boys in our year, actually, he acts more like 30 year old than a six year. We actually have a lot in common." Hermione answered.

"You seem happy about that?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Yes." Hermione answered, "It's nice to know that there is a boy, who isn't a Ravenclaw, like to read books and talk about interesting things than about Quidditch and girls." Remus raised an eyebrow and Hermione gasped, "Not that you're any different, Remus!"

Remus chuckled, "It's alright Hermione. Now tell me about Sammy." He asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, "I really don't know how to describe Sammy. He…well…he…..flirts a lot with girls but sometimes he surprises me. How smart he is and how sensitive he really is. He actually kissed me one night a few weeks ago. Oh no! Please do not tell Ron or Harry!"

"It's okay, Hermione. I have to ask: do you like Rafael or Sammy?"

"As friends?"

"More than that?"


	16. Hermione's powers revealed

**Chapter 16**

"I have to ask: do you like Rafael or Sammy?"

"As friends?" Hermione asked still staring at the fire.

"More than that?" Remus pleaded.

Hermione stared at Remus for a while and wondered why would he ask me that? But, people would ask her that same question sooner or later. Hermione sighed as she stared at the flames burn in the wood.

"Sammy….I don't really see him and me together as a couple. He just reminds me too much of Sirius. Maybe I should stop hanging out with Sirius for a while." Hermione add with smile, still staring at the fire. "Rafael…..he would be someone I would date but sometimes I think he is distance from me and he won't tell me why."

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"No. But, Remus I have a confession to make. Last night, when you found me and Harry in my room….we kissed." Hermione said.

Remus's eyes widen and stare at Hermione trying to show no feeling but inside he wanted to rip Harry to shreds.

"So…Rafael Andrews or Harry Potter?" Remus asked with a cold voice.

"Remus….?" She asked. Remus stared at Hermione's hazel eyes, "Why are you asking me this?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Because Ron wanted to know you like." Remus lied.

Hermione scoffed, "That so Ron."

A few minutes later, Hermione told Remus that she was going to eat something in the kitchen. She left him reading on the coach. Hermione decided to cut some apples to keep her distracted about Sammy, Rafael, Harry, and her dream. As Hermione was cutting, she didn't realize that the knife was coming closer, and then she cut herself. Hermione looked at her cut and realized that she didn't even flinch in pain or anything. Slowly, the cut was healing as the blood disappeared from her skin.

Hermione gasped at this and couldn't believe her eyes. She could heal! After Hermione finished chewing every apple she cut, she re-entered the living room, she found Remus's back facing her; he was reading his book again. And Hermione decided to have some fun. She concentrated onto the fire as her hazel eyes changed to orange and the fire was gone. Remus saw this and murmured a spell and the fire was on again. But Hermione wasn't done just yet. This time the fire was off and before Remus could even raise his wand at the fireplace, the fire burst out making Remus fell off the coach. Hermione smiled and quietly ran away from Remus.

All of a sudden, someone came out of the flames, it was the Order. Apparently, Sirius forgot that there was a meeting today. Most of the Order; Made-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Ablus Dumbledore were sitting down drinking the coffee, Remus gave them. Finally, the Weasley's and Harry came back, but when Harry entered the kitchen he saw Hermione and looked away quickly. Hermione flushed a little remembering the way his lips connect with her's. Finally, Severus Snape came and told them the news about Voldemort.

"There are more and more Death Eaters and the more Death Eaters there is, the less muggles will be alive, right now." Snape said.

"Has any of the muggles been murdered?" asked Tonks.

"No." he answered bluntly.

As Hermione was listening to their conservation, she was wondering about her dream. She saw Tom Riddle turn into Lord Voldemort. _Why did he turn in evil? Hermione thought. _Hermione was so concentrated onto her dream that she forgot that the meeting was still on.

"Hermione?" asked Sirius as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione flinched at the touch, grabbed Sirius's arm, and twisted it as he screamed in pain.

"Mercy! Hermione, mercy!" Sirius yelled, "I give up!"

Sirius turned his head slowly to face Hermione but saw that Hermione's eyes were turned red with anger. Suddenly, Hermione let go of Sirius as she clutched her head as she closed her eyes.

"Hermione?" questioned Sirius again but this time kept distance from her.

Hermione opened her eyes and they were back to her natural eye color.

"What happened?" she asked as she stared at everyone.

"We were talking about Voldemort for a moment," Snape said, "Then, we noticed how your eye color was changing."

"_It was?" she thought, "Just great." _

"Hermione." Sirius said, "Since when did you learn how to defend yourself?" he asked touching the pain from his arm.

"I hurt you?" she asked and he nodded, "I learned it from our neighbor, he's about the same age as me but his dad was in the army. So in the summer, he would teach me how to defend myself from a fight." Hermione answered

"Now that we know, that Miss. Granger is wide awake can we please continue on the conservation" complained Mad-Eye Moony. "Severus." He nodded to him.

"Apparently, the Dark Lord is feeling different lately." Severus said that made everyone wondered, "He has been sleeping lately. Pettigrew said that he yells in his sleep."

"What does he yell?" asked Sirius trying to keep his cool and not talk about the rat who betrayed Lily and James.

Severus turned to look at Hermione, his eyes staring at her and Hermione suddenly saw a woman groaning in pain as the arrow was attached to her chest. While a man, a waxy man was over her body smiling evilly. Those visions were coming back to Hermione like a rollercoaster. Abruptly, Hermione vomited onto the floor. Mrs. Weasley went to the young witch and used her wand to clean up the mess. Ginny gave Hermione a bucket as both girls walked upstairs to the bathroom. Everyone turned to face Snape and he scolded at him.

"I didn't make her vomited." He said as his hands were up innocently.

"Then what did?" Remus asked coldly.


	17. Telling the truth

**Chapter 17**

Those visions were coming back to Hermione like a rollercoaster. Abruptly, Hermione vomited onto the floor. Mrs. Weasley went to the young witch and used her wand to clean up the mess. Ginny gave Hermione a bucket as both girls walked upstairs to the bathroom. Everyone turned to face Snape and he scolded at him.

"I didn't make her vomited." He said as his hands were up innocently.

"Then what did?" Remus asked coldly.

"I don't think it's my position to tell, Lupin." Severus answered, "You should all ask Miss. Granger, once she fells well of course."

Hermione continued to gag into the toilet while Ginny was waiting for her stop. Hermione leaned against the wall, her head in between her legs. Hermione breathe in and out slowly, keeping her head very still. The moments passed, and eventually she raised her head up in a blank expression.

"Hermione, what is going on with you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to face her expressionless, "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strangely lately." Ginny answered, "Like last night, you were murmuring in your sleep."

"I was?" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, "I don't, Ginny. I honestly don't know."

By the time, she felt a little better Hermione walked back downstairs where she found all of the adults in the living room. As Hermione sat down on the coach, she saw Remus and Sirius staring at her worriedly just like Sammy and Rafael does. Hermione shook that thought out of her mind, that's crazy, she thought.

"Hermione, what made you throw up?" asked Tonks in a concerned tone.

Hermione didn't answer but stare at the fire with a blank expression again.

"Hermione, dear, we want to know," Mrs. Weasley said, "so we can make it go away."

"It's not that easy." Hermione whispered. "You don't understand, you'll never understand."

Harry stared at his best friend and wanted to know what was wrong with her. He wanted to talk to her but couldn't; whenever he looks at her for one moment his heartbeats faster than a minute and he can't control that. However, he wondered if it was Voldemort or her ancestor that made her so sick….the visions? He thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Hermione, tell us." Harry demanded.

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed as she looked away.

"Now I know how you feel Harry," Hermione said still staring at the fire, "When the visions enter your mind, how you can't sleep less than 4 hours, and you don't want to see it but yet, you have to." Hermione said

"Hermione, what are you talking?" Harry asked. "Is this about Voldemort? Or is it about Jane?"

"Jane? Who's Jane?" asked Ron.

"Both." Hermione answered as she walked up to the fire. "They just keep coming and I have no idea how to stop them. Each move I make, I see me….Jane doing something else….something too hard to explain" Hermione answered.

Hermione bended down as her hand reached to the fire and touched it without feeling the pain. Everyone gasped at this and looked scared. Hermione released her hand from the fire and soon it was gone.

"That was you." Remus said, "You were playing with the fire earlier"

Hermione stood up and smiled at him like a child. She shrugged and stared at the rest of the Order, waiting for their questions. So Hermione decided to tell them about Jane, her (and Hermione's) powers, and how close she was to Tom Riddle, and how she was almost murdered by him. Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged Hermione tightly making her hard to breathe. By the time, Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione, she felt that someone was watching her and saw Mad-Eye Moony staring at her with his fake eye.

"So you're trying to make us believe that Voldemort was in love before he became Voldemort?" he asked.

"It's the truth." Hermione answered, "I had a dream…a vision about it."

"If he fell in love with your ancestor, then you are related to that monster." He asked again.

"Weren't you listening?" Hermione roared making everyone jump, "I'm not related to him. I don't know why he became Voldemort but he still loves Jane!"

"You're lying." Snape said this time, "If she liked him than Voldemort would never been born."

Hermione was getting irate that her professor was blaming her ancestor for turning Tom Riddle to Voldemort and yet, she didn't do anything. As Snape continued talking, Hermione's frustration was growing more and more.

Suddenly, the fire was flickering as the wind burst inside the house. Hermione's hair was out of her ponytail as the wind was blowing and Hermione's eyes were turned into dark black and her hair changed into gold-brown to red. This time, Hermione raised her hand up as the fire swirled into a small circle and landed onto Hermione's hand. Then, without thinking, she threw it at Snape but he ducked it.

Everyone stared at the young witch and suddenly, a shadowy image of a woman with golden hair appeared over her form but disappeared as Hermione fell down to the ground unconscious


	18. Learning the truth

**Chapter 18**

Everyone stared at the young witch and suddenly, a shadowy image of a woman with golden hair appeared over her form but disappeared as Hermione fell down to the ground unconscious. Remus carried Hermione to her bedroom while Mrs. Weasley took care of her. When Remus came back downstairs, everyone was quiet from what happened.

"You had to upset her." Sirius said to Severus facing him.

"I had to." He answered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, "You had to! Hermione is not herself and-"

"You don't think I know that!" Snape yelled, "I've noticed that Miss. Granger wasn't herself every since she started to hear voices that day in my classroom. I had to make her angry just so we can see how powerful she really is."

"That's helpful." Sirius muttered.

"How about we go upstairs and ask Molly how Hermione's doing?" Tonks suggested.

Everyone nodded and went inside the bedroom. Hermione was lying on her bed with a peaceful look. Her long brown hair was between her shoulders and her skin was back to it's regular color.

"How is she doing, Molly?" asked the old headmaster.

Mrs. Weasley sighed as she turned to face Ablus, "So far, she stopped moving but keeps muttering something that I can't hear. When she wakes up, I don't want anyone upsetting her." Molly said as she vacated the room.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts turned to face Severus, "Does Tom know about Hermione's powers?" he asked in a concern tone.

**Meanwhile in the Riddle Manor…. **

The Dark Lord was in his muggle grandparents home and apparently, how much he hated them. It was the only safe place for him to hide from the Order. Voldemort was inside his library reading a dark art book.

"My Lord!" yelled a death eater

It was Lucius Malfoy. He bowed down to the pale man and looked up at him.

"My lord, I have information about Potter's mud-blood friend." He said, "My son, Draco, said that she heard voices about someone going to kill her during class."

"Malfoy," The Dark Lord said, "I have no interest with Potter's friends right now and how they deal with their social life in class."

"Yes sir." Malfoy answered, "Here is a picture my son took of her." He answered again and left the library.

Voldemort looked at the picture and his dark eyes widen. "_It's her!" he thought, "But it couldn't be." _She has her eyes…her curly hair…her smile…..everything that is Jane. Voldemort shook his head. "It couldn't be her. She died a long time ago." He whispered. He exits the library, went to his bedroom, and fell asleep on his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured the last time he saw Jane.

_A woman with long, curly golden hair with brown clothing __(she looks like the main character from Princess of Thieves)__ holding an arrow and bow. However, her arrow was on fire, it was one of her powers; she was ready to aim it at a person across from her. _

"_This is your last chance." She yelled, "One pull and you're dead for good." _

"_You really think you're going to kill me?" the younger Voldemort asked. _

"_I do." She answered but in a shaky voice, "All you have to say is "I surrender" and you will stop killing innocent people." _

"_Never." Voldemort answered back in a harsh voice. _

_When he answered, he noticed that a tear fell down on her cheek before the arrow was flying towards him. Without thinking, he reserved the arrow with his hand and it struck Jane in the chest. _

"_No!" he thought when he noticed what he had just done. _

_Jane looked down at her chest and saw the arrow. Abruptly, with one heartbeat blood came out of Jane's mouth. Jane fell down to the ground onto her back and tried to find her breathe but couldn't. Then, a figure approached over her….it was Voldemort. Jane looked up at him and saw his blue eyes…not black…but blue. Jane's vision soon began to blur and couldn't see the person in front of her. Closing her eyes, she whispered something that hopefully, Voldemort could her. _

"_There is still in good in you." She whispered, "I know there is." And her eyes were shut. _

Hermione sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her eyes swept around and saw the adults and her friends looking at her worriedly. She breathe a sigh of relied….it had been a dream…only a dream, she thought. It had been so vivid….so real….like she was Jane.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry if I scared anyone from before. I guess I got frustrated and I didn't mean to throw a fireball at you, Professor Snape."

Snape nodded the apology, "It's alright, Miss. Granger. What were you dreaming about?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Hermione, you were having a vision or a dream or whatever before you woke up." Remus answered her, "You kept murmuring in your sleep and we couldn't hear what you were saying until the last part."

"What last part?" she asked getting annoyed.

Hermione looked around the room and saw that no one was going to answer her question. Hermione stared at Harry and Harry stared at her but within a few seconds, Harry turns his back on her. Then, the young teenager remembered what she/ Jane had said.

"Hermione?" asked Remus, "Would you please tell us about the dream?"

Hermione sighed, "It was more like a vision…of the past. It felt like I was there witnessing it but…." She stopped.

"What?" asked annoying Ron, "what is it?"

"It felt like I was someone else." She answered finally.

Harry turned around surprised. _"Was Voldemort making Hermione see things?" he thought. _

"Who were you?" Harry asked as everyone turned to face him.

"I was my ancestor, Jane." Hermione answered, "I…she…_Jane_ and Voldemort were in war. Before, Jane was about to shot him she asked him to stop what he's doing and she won't kill him." Hermione looked down at her hands, "But he refused the offer. Jane's arrow was about struck Voldemort but…..he used his powers and it reflected it back at me…i mean Jane."

Hermione heard all of the women in the room gasp in fright. Hermione then felt something was burning her chest. She ripped her shirt, exposing her bra, and saw a small scar on there. _"This is the same spot where Jane was shot." Hermione thought. "This is not good."_ Hermione put her shirt back on and saw all of the men in the room turning the other way of the room. She blushed and forgot that they were still in the same room.

"Sorry." She shrugged, "I have a scar on my chest. It's the scar from the battle… where Jane was shot from her own arrow. She survived the attack but she believed that there was still good in Tom."

"Tom?" questioned Sirius, "Tom Riddle is dead, Hermione."

"No he is not!" Hermione yelled at him, "His eyes. They were blue when I…Jane saw was on the ground hurt."

"Hermione, dear…"said Mrs. Weasley, "It's late and everyone should be in there rooms right now asleep."

She opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking. Everyone exited her room leaving Hermione hurt and confuse right now. Hermione put her head on top of her legs trying not to cry.

"There is still in good in you." Hermione whispered, "I know there is."


	19. Christmas Kiss

**Chapter 19**

She opened her mouth, but closed it without speaking. Everyone exited her room leaving Hermione hurt and confuse right now. Hermione put her head on top of her legs trying not to cry.

"There is still good in you." Hermione whispered, "I know there is."

Voldemort sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. His eyes swept around the silver and green color in his room. Then, he started to hear a voice…a woman's voice.

"There is still good in you. I know there is." The voice whispered.

The Dark Lord snarled as he got out of bed and went to his mirror. He saw his reflection: waxy, gray with black eyes. As he continued to stare at his ugly reflection, he suddenly saw a black-haired boy with blue eyes sitting next to a girl with long golden hair with hazel eyes. They were both sitting on a bench outside laughing.

"NO!" Voldemort roared as the glass breaks to pieces.

Voldemort put on his black cloak and decided to summon for his most loyal servant. Back at Number 12, Severus groaned in pain.

"I have to go." Severus said, "The Dark Lord wants me. Probably about Hermione." He said before he disappeared.

"Did he just call Hermione, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"You asked for me, my lord?" Severus bowed down.

"Severus, I want you to tell me everything you know about Hermione Granger." Voldemort asked.

After that horrible day, Hermione knew that today was Christmas Eve and didn't feel like opening presents tonight. So, the young witch spent the whole afternoon in her room reading books without letting anyone inside except for Ginny since she and Hermione are sharing a room. However, Hermione was afraid to go downstairs because everyone will look at her differently. Hermione sighed as she looked at her clock, 2 more minutes till midnight. She got up from her bed and went downstairs were everyone else was sitting down, laughing and smiling.

"It's about time Hermione!" yelled Ginny.

Everyone turned his or her heads to face Hermione and she didn't like the attention towards her. Hermione sat down on the ground near the fireplace and put her head against the wall, waiting for everyone to open their presents. The young witch noticed everyone's reaction when all of them opened their presents that were from her; Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, aren't you going to open Sammy and Rafael's presents?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded and pulled out a box from the bag Rafael gave her. First, Hermione opened the card:

_Merry Christmas, Hermione!  
Hope you have a great one! Sammy and I hope you like our present since we wasted all of our money for this present. See ya after the break!_

_From,_

_Rafael and Sammy Andrews _

Hermione smiled at the card because it had the picture of her and them at Hogesmade smiling at the camera. Hermione opened the small box that was inside the box and the young teen found something that made her jaw drop. It was a charm necklace with pieces of some of Hermione's favorite stuff on it: a book, a wand, an "H", and an arrow sign.

After Hermione and everyone else finished opening their presents, Hermione still felt uneasy around the gang. She stared at Harry, who was staring at Hermione too but not in a nice way. Hermione sighed and decided to go the attic upstairs and think for a while. However, she didn't know that Harry was following her.

Harry went inside the attic finding it cold and dusty. It was actually dark inside but the moon's reflection made it not so dark. As Harry was walking around, he found Hermione staring at the moon crying.

"If you're here to yell at me, just forget it." Hermione said sniffling.

"Hermione, I didn't come up here to yell at you." Harry answered as he walked towards her, "I came up here to say I'm sorry."

Hermione's back was still facing Harry but he didn't care.

"Hermione when we kissed the other night, I felt a little odd to be around you." Harry said, "To tell you the truth, I had a crush on you since I first saw in you that dress at the Yule ball. I felt so jealous when you were dancing with Viktor Krum that I wanted to gram you away from him but I couldn't. I wasn't mad at you, Hermione. I was mad at myself. To let my feelings get away with things."

"Is that why you ignore me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…no. I don't! I thought you didn't feel the same way I felt about you." Harry answered. "And every since Voldemort rise back, I was afraid to be in a relationship with you because I knew he would kill you. And I didn't want that, I didn't want to lose the only thing that was meant living for."

Hermione turned around to face Harry and smiled at him. "You really mean that?" she asked. Harry didn't answer her but walked towards her a little closer making Hermione a little scared and nervous. _She looks so beautiful right now__, Harry thought._

He lifted his thumb up and wiped more tears away from her face. The silver rays from the moon hit her, making her eyes sparkle more than usual. He smiled gently at her and Hermione averted her eyes nervously. He cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look back up at him. When her brown eyes finally met his green ones, he smiled once more and said, "You're beautiful."

Hermione gave a small gasp and stared at Harry in wonder. He leaned forward just slightly, as if asking silent permission. Hermione nodded slowly and her eyes fluttered close. The next moment, Harry's lips were pressed against her own and church bells went off in her head. Her arms slipped around his neck and his went firmly around her waist. They both lost themselves in the gentle but deep kiss, their true feelings for each other finally bursting to the surface.


	20. The Extra Schedule

**Chapter 20**

"_If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live" _

- Martin Luther King Jr.

The next moment, Harry's lips were pressed against her own and church bells went off in her head. Her arms slipped around his neck and his went firmly around her waist. They both lost themselves in the gentle but deep kiss, their true feelings for each other finally bursting to the surface.

At Hogwarts breakfast, Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other holding hands. Everyone didn't mind them being all kiss-couple, everyone except for two people; Rafael and Sammy. Remus knew that he shouldn't be having feelings for a teenage girl and Sirius knew that he shouldn't have feelings for Hermione because she's a teenager, Harry's best friend and girlfriend, and she has feelings for Harry.

"Rafael, Sammy thank you so much for the Christmas Present. It was so lovely." Hermione said to the two cousins as she showed them their bracelet on her wrist.

Both boys smiled at Hermione and went back eating their food. As all of the students were walking back to their dormitories, Professor Dumbledore asked for Hermione to go to his office.

When Hermione entered inside the headmaster's office, she found all of the professors inside talking very fast that Hermione couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Miss. Granger, have a seat. Lemon drop?" he asked.

"Um…no thank you sir." Hermione said, "You wanted to talk to me about…?"

"About your powers, Miss. Granger. It seems to me that you already know how strong you and your ancestor are. Now I have to ask, what do you wish to do with your powers?" Ablus asked Hermione as he sat down across from her.

"To help Harry defeat Voldemort of course." Hermione answered.

"_Not exactly." Snape thought_.

"What do you mean "not exactly", Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as she turned around to see his face.

"Miss. Granger, Severus didn't say anything." Professor McGonagall said to her.

"I heard him say something." Hermione said.

Then all of sudden, Hermione started to hear different voices saying different things. Since there was too much noise, Hermione covered her ears.

"Stop it!" Hermione whispered, "Stop talking."

Then the voice stopped in her mind and noticed that all of the professors were staring at her with pitiful looks and Hermione hated that. Now, she knows how Harry feels.

"Telepathy, Psychometric." Hermione said as Dumbledore nodded his head, "Fire and heat manipulation, and I can shoot with my arrows with missing a shot."

"Good. Before I give you your "extra" schedule. I want you to meet Will Summons. He will help you with your training."

Will Summons has golden eyes with his dark brown, curly hair and has pale skin. Hermione noticed that he was younger…way younger than the other professors. Ablus handed Hermione a sheet of paper and she began to look at it:

**Mondays:** _2:35PM to 4:30PM- Transfiguration with McGonagall _

_4:35PM to 6:00PM- Training (punches, kicks, etc…) w/ Summons _

_6PM to 7PM- Dinner_

_8:30PM to 9:30PM- More training with Summons_

**Tuesdays**: _2:35PM to 4:30PM- Telepathy and Psychometric w/ Trelawney_

_4:35PM to 5:30PM- Flying w/ (I forgot the professors' name)_

_5:35PM to 6:00PM- Training w/ Summons_

_**6PM to 7PM**__- Dinner_

_8:30PM to 9:30PM- more training w/ Summons_

**Wednesdays**: _2:35PM to 4:30PM- Transfiguration with McGonagall_

_4:35PM to 6:00PM- Training (punches, kicks, etc…) w/ Summons _

_6PM to 7PM- Dinner_

_8:30PM to 9:30PM- More training with Summons_

**Thursdays**: _2:35PM to 4:30PM- Telepathy and Psychometric w/ Trelawney_

_4:35PM to 5:30PM- Flying w/ (I forgot the professors' name)_

_5:35PM to 6:00PM- Training w/ Summons_

_6PM to 7PM- Dinner_

_8:30PM to 9:30PM- more training w/ Summons_

**Fridays**: _3:35PM to 4:30PM- Arrow Flying w/ (I forgot the professors' name)_

_4:35PM to 5:50PM- Training (punches, kicks, etc…) w/ Summons _

_**6PM to 7PM**__- Dinner_

_8:30PM to 9:30PM- More training with Summons_

_**Bring**__: sweat pants, shirt, and arrows for all classes. _

"_Wow!' Hermione thought, "At least I can do my homework on the weekends and get some rest." _

"Sir, I have a question." Hermione looked up at him, "Can I tell Harry or Ron?"

"I'm afraid not. It's better if Mr. Potter doesn't know that you are preparing for the fight with Voldemort." Ablus answered. "Even if you two are a couple."

Hermione felt her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and left the room before saying thank you. After a few minutes, Professor Snape was left to talk to the headmaster.

"Severus, what did the Dark Lord want?" Ablus asked.

Severus sighed, "He wanted information about Miss. Granger, sir. I told him information I know, but not about her powers or her ancestor."

Ablus nodded, "Let's hope Miss. Granger is ready to fight him."

The next day, after Hermione was done with all of her classes she went back to her room to change into her sweats. Hermione came downstairs wearing black "puma" sweat pants and sports bra/top and having a school bag around her shoulder holding paper and a pen. Hermione looked at her schedule and saw that she has Transfiguration and training all day (today is Wednesday).

"Hey Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked from the living room.

Hermione turned her head around and found Harry, Ginny, Ron, Rafael, and Sammy covered with all of their books and papers on their laps.

"I'm going to go out and run for a while." Hermione said then she kissed Harry on the lips, "I'll be right back soon."

"Good luck with your run." Rafael called out.

Hermione chuckled. "Good luck with your homework."

As Hermione closed the door behind her, she crouched on the railing and stared at the stairs moving into different directions. After Hermione left, Ginny just remember to ask her something. So Ginny went after her and saw her crouching on the railing. Without a second thought, Hermione jumped from the top of the stairs and hit the ground, crouched low to the ground. Ginny's mouth was hanging down in amazement and was about to go back inside and scream at the boys of what she just saw but thought that maybe Hermione would tell her when she came back from her run.

"Miss. Granger, we will be deciding on which animal you will be able to transform during the battle against the Dark Lord. Just in case, you need to hide or sneak up at him." McGonagall said to Hermione who looked excited. "What animal do you have in mind?"

"Um….since my powers mostly involve with fire. How about a phoenix?" Hermione said. "They heal and use fire power."

"Good choice." McGonagall smiled at Hermione, "I want you to read this book about Phoenixes and take notes. You will need to learn on how to get use to becoming a Phoenix before you transform into on."

Two hours later, Hermione read and took a lot of notes about Phoenixes and how powerful they were. It will be a tough one to transform for Hermione Granger. Hermione started walking where the Harry and his team have practice, in the Quidditch Field. Actually, Hermione was excited to start training; she always wanted to learn some new moves on how to fight. Hermione found Professor Summons wearing only black sweat pants and the young witch felt a little uncomfortable around him already.

"Now, we're going to start with punching and kicking for a hour and see if you fight then," Hermione nodded her head, "Oh, I'm sorry if I hit you bad."

"If you can touch me." Hermione said smirking at him.

"Let's get started."

Will was actually amazed on how fast Hermione can learn these punches and kicks so much. And she was doing better than him when he was younger. After an hour, they two began having a real fight.

Will hit Hermione across the face, which stumbled sideways a bit but then regained her balance, then blocked the second swipe the professor threw at her. She lifted her leg into a spinning kick and knocked him to the ground. Will now taking advantage of the fact that he was on the ground, lifted himself slightly, and then kicked her ankles pulling her to the ground.

As Will Summons got up, Hermione, who was on her back, lifted her legs then jumped up onto her feet. Quickly, she kicked straight forward and hit the professor's chest, pushing him back into the ground. He banged his head, but did not seem too badly hurt, as he leapt at Hermione. She ducked, and then drove her fist into his back, he fell to the ground. She back flipped over the professor, with her legs apart in mid air, allowing her to land neatly and safely.

"How did I do?" asked Hermione who helped the professor get up.

"Wonderful!" he chocked. "You need better than I excepted."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

"Now when you get back at 8:30, we will be using weapons." Will said.

"What kind of weapons?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Swords and arrows."


	21. Training and Arrows

**Chapter 21**

"_If we live all our lives under lies, it becomes difficult to see anything if it does not have anything to do with these lies."_

**- Imamu Amiri Baraka**

Hermione back flipped over the professor, with her legs apart in mid air, allowing her to land neatly and safely.

"How did I do?" asked Hermione who helped the professor get up.

"Wonderful!" he chocked. "You need better than I excepted."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

"Now when you get back at 8:30, we will be using weapons." Will said.

"What kind of weapons?" Hermione asked.

"Swords and arrows." William answered

"How wonderful," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Will heard this and chuckled a little. After training was over, Hermione sneaked inside her room and changed into her normal clothes before going to the Great hall for dinner. As she sat down, she noticed Ginny staring at her very weirdly.

"Whatever it is, Ginny. I'm not doing your homework." Hermione answered.

"No. That's not it." Ginny said, "But I want to talk about what I saw after you left."

Hermione stared at her best friend wondered what she meant. Then remembered her jumping down from the stairs. Hermione groaned as she mouthed to Ginny that they would talk about it later.

As Hermione was eating, she could feel someone's eyes on her. Hermione turned her head straight up and saw Professor Snape looking at her with concerned. Hermione decided to use her powers to see what was wrong with Snape.

_Severus Snape was bowing down to the waxy and cold Voldemort. _

"_Severus, I want you to tell me everything you know about Hermione Granger." Voldemort asked. _

Hermione dropped her fork onto her plate and screamed in shocked. Hermione turned her head around and saw that everyone in the Gryffindor table was staring at her. Hermione blushed and excused herself by running out of the Great Hall.

"Shit," Hermione cursed under her breath as she was pacing back and forth in the training field.

That snake Severus Snape gave the Dark Lord information about Hermione. This means, that either he is after her or Hermione has to work twice as harder in her training with William. Hermione groaned as she put her hands in her face trying to think of what to do now. It was even harder to lie to her friends and family even, Harry about where she is going and what she is doing.

"You came in here early." Said a voice.

Hermione looked up to see William wearing an almost torn shirt and sweat pants. Will sat next to Hermione on the grass and stared up at the stars. All of a sudden, Hermione saw a shooting star and smiled.

"You know my grandmother use to tell me." Hermione said, "That whenever you see a shooting star, it means that a soul is being taken."

"Funny." Will said after the long silence, "My father use to tell me that too. Now let's begin training. First, using arrows."

Will grabbed a cross bow and gave it to Hermione. Then, gave her and arrow and told her to aim for the target across from her; she took the arrow and struggled to get the arrow in the crossbow. When she finally did, she shot but the arrow only went a few inches away from her. Hermione snorted a little at how bad she was with weapons.

"Get the arrow back and stand in ready position." He commanded, "Freeze!" he yelled as he walked over to Hermione.

He came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders moving them lower and making Hermione relax a little. Hermione pull but her hand slipped and her elbow hit William right in the chest. Will made a grunting sound and gave Hermione a nervous laugh, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." He said as he stood back up laughing again nervously.

Hermione didn't feel bad for elbowing him in the chest, she would of laughed. But he was standing right next to her so she kept her mouth shut. After a few minutes, on how to shoot and stand, Hermione finally made a shot. Before Hermione could put down the crossbow, she saw a name on it. _Rebecca_.

"Will, who is Rebecca," asked Hermione. "Is she your wife?"

Hermione saw her teacher's face hardened when she said that name.

"Rebecca was the most talented girl in the whole world." Will began, "She was my big sister. When she turned 11, my father taught her how to use a crossbow and arrow. She too, sucked at shooting for a while but began to become a champ at it. When she was 17, she and her friends went after the Dark Lord and tried to destroy him."

Hermione's eyes were on William's eyes, who were staring up at the stars.

"I saw a shooting star, when Dumbledore told us that Rebecca was dead. I knew that she was gone but her spirit lived in her crossbow." Will said, "You remind me of her sometimes. Except you're more clumsy."

"Hey!" Hermione yelled at him.

Will started laughing and Hermione soon joined him. Later, Will grabbed two swords from the ground

"Now I suspect that the Dark Lord's new minions would probably be using weapons like swords beside their wands." Will said as he threw Hermione a sword, "You will need to be prepare."

"How wonderful." Hermione said.

After an hour of sword fighting, Hermione's body began to hurt. You could see black and blue bruises on her arms and stomach and scratches from the sword duel. Meanwhile, all Will had was just a starch on his chest. Hermione cut his torn t-shirt into two and ended up slicing him up a little bit.

"Okay. Break time is over, Granger." Will said, "Ready to go back to shooting arrows?"

Hermione groaned, "No way. Not in the mood."

"Too bad." Will said, "Because this time you will be shooting with fire on your arrows just like your ancestor did years ago."

"Really?" said a surprised Hermione.

"Yes. But I want you to put fire on the tip of the arrow and hit the same target as before. You got that?" Will asked and Hermione nodded excited to use her firepowers on the arrows just like Jane did.

Hermione put the arrow in the crossbow and thought of fire on the point of the arrow and it appeared just like that. Hermione smiled at herself and shoot the target and she made it. "Voldemort is going to wish he never met Jane nor me." Hermione said to Will smiling.

"Dawn right." Will smiled back at her.


	22. Harry and Hermione talk

**Chapter 22**

"_Most people know things. All they want is a lie plausible enough to believe"_

**- John A. Williams**

Hermione put the arrow in the crossbow and thought of fire on the point of the arrow and it appeared just like that. Hermione smiled at herself and shoot the target and she made it. "Voldemort is going to wish he never met Jane nor me." Hermione said to Will smiling.

"Dawn right." Will smiled back at her.

Hermione came back to the common room and found Ginny sitting down on the couch reading a book. Ginny closed her book when she saw Hermione entered the room.

"Hermione, what isn't that you're telling me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed as she looked around the room hoping no one is spying on them.

"You promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded, "Dumbledore assigned me an extra schedule to train for the war against the Dark Lord. I have been attending classes that will help me with my powers."

Hermione began to tell Ginny of all the experiences Hermione learned today and was surprised that Ginny didn't cry or whined or anything while Hermione was talking.

"Shouldn't you be telling Harry this?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore told me that Harry can't know of this because it will ruin the plan." Hermione answered, "Which means that you can't tell him, Ron, or anybody!"

"I promise, Hermione." Ginny answered.

It has been a month ever since Hermione began her training. Since Hermione was afraid of flying, it took the young witch a while on how to ride a broom. In Transfiguration, Hermione was learning more and more about the phoenix but still need to learn on how to become on.

In Professor Trelawney's class, Hermione still believe she was a phony but Hermione had to trust the professor to teach her on how to control her powers and so far, Hermione began to become distance with touching other people's clothes and from entering their minds. However, Hermione thought it was funny to play with Professor Snape's head.

"I want you to touch this gown." Trelawney said handing Hermione a yellow gown. "Tell me what you see."

Hermione closed her eyes as she touched the gown.

"I see Jane….she is in her room….and..." Hermione said still closing her eyes, "She looks so beautiful and kind but sad." Hermione re-opened her eyes, "This is after when Voldemort shot her."

"Professor, when I touched an object I can see things from the past?" Hermione asked.

"Does that vision prove it?" Trelawney asked.

After that was over, Hermione went to the Quidditch field to meet Madam Hooch.

"Hey Ginny, do you know where Hermione is?" asked Harry in the common room, "I haven't seen at all except in classes and at dinner."

"I dunno. Have you checked the library?" she asked.

"Like five times." Entered Ron. "Where the bloody hell is she? Hermione isn't herself; she's been doing her homework last minute!"

"Calm down, Ron." Ginny said, "I'm sure she's fine, don't worry about her Harry. She is a big girl."

Harry nodded. A few seconds later, Hermione enter the room with dirt all around her clothes and hair.

"Hermione, what happened to you!" yelled Harry running towards her.

"Nothing to fuss over about Harry." Hermione said, "Hagrid's dog ran over me and I fell down on the ground. I'm going to take shower and change my clothes. See you at dinner." Hermione said then gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

Harry told Ron that he was going to wait for Hermione so Ron left Harry in the room. Harry wasn't feeling well, besides having the nightmare from Voldemort, Harry was feeling distance from Hermione ever since they began dating. He tried to talk to Hermione but they were either in class or Hermione didn't feel like talking at dinner. Hermione came downstairs wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. Her hair was in a long ponytail. She saw Harry sitting on the coach watching the fire dance.

"Harry? What's going on? Asked Hermione sitting down next to Harry.

"I think I should ask you the same question, Hermione." Harry said not staring at her.

Hermione stared at Harry, with her heart beating really fast. Does he know about her training? Did Ginny tell him?

"What are talking about Harry?" Hermione said.

"I'm talking about my girlfriend and best friend, whom I haven't seen for a month instead in classes and at meals." Harry yelled, "Hermione, why are being so distance?"

"Harry, don't be foolish." Hermione said, "I have been busy that's all."

"Busy seeing another guy?" Harry asked.


	23. Hermione learns the truth

**Chapter 23**

"_You'll try to reveal what should remain hidden, you'll try to incite people to learn from the past and rebel, but they will refuse to believe you. They will not listen to you...You'll possess the truth, you already do; but it's the truth of a madman."_

**- Elie Wiesel**

"Harry, don't be foolish." Hermione said, "I have been busy that's all."

"Busy seeing another guy?" Harry asked.

_THUNDER!_

It started to rain all of sudden while Hermione eyes widen. How can Harry say something like that?

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Hermione stammered still shock that Harry would flutter something like that out. "I'm not cheating on you, Harry! You have to believe me!" Hermione yelled.

"Then what have you been doing for a month!" Harry yelled back.

"I can't tell you." Hermione whispered putting her head down. "But trust me; I'm not cheating on you, Harry. I love you!" Hermione cried again looking up at him.

"If you love me, then you will tell what you have been doing." Harry said.

Hermione stepped back from Harry, tears beginning to burst any minute.

"You don't believe me?" Hermione asked, "Harry, I fell in love with you for such a long time. Please, Harry…..please you have to believe me." Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, and then he turned his back around, "I don't know you anymore."

Hermione started to burst into tears covering her mouth, trying not to make any noise. But she couldn't stop crying, her heart was torn into pieces.

"I thought of you of all people, would understand not to hurt me. I actually thought we were going to get married after school like my parents." Harry said, "I guess I was wrong. I was so wrong."

"Harry…..stop, you're breaking my heart." Hermione pleaded as she was backing away.

"It's over." Harry said.

That was when Hermione exited out of the Gryffindor common room and started running forgetting that it was dinner. Hermione's heart was broken and nothing could fix that. Hermione stopped running when she started to hear two familiar voices near by; the broken witch hid behind a statue and saw Rafael and Sammy talking.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sammy yelled, "I can't take this job anymore!"

"Will please stop yelling. Someone is going to hear you." Rafael said. "Harry and Hermione is a couple and you have to deal with it."

"I can deal with it. I can't even deal pretending to be sixteen anymore Moony." Sammy said, "I have to….I have to take this stupid ring off."

Sammy and Rafael took off their rings and transform back into their adult self.

"It's not about Harry and Hermione, Remus." Sirius said, "My crush for Hermione is over. I just can't deal lying with Hermione."

"You and me both." Remus said, "But we promised Harry and Ron that we can't tell them Hermione or anyone else for that matter."

Hermione's heart was beater faster by the minute. Rafael and Sammy? Remus and Sirius? They're the same people. Hermione couldn't believe it; Sammy was just like Sirius, the flirt of the school and Rafael was the kind and sweet bookwork who would disappear when the full moon comes.

"_I kissed Sirius Black!" Hermione thought, "I told Remus what I thought about him and Sirius!"_ Everyone knew about them, everyone but her. Everyone lied to her, Remus and Sirius lied to her.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She felt like she was trapped inside a little box and nobody could save her. Hermione turned to look at Sirius and Remus and saw that they transform back to Rafael and Sammy. The two "teenagers" left to go back to the Great Hall, not knowing that Hermione was watching them.

Hermione wasn't thinking at all what she was doing. All she could hear was Harry's voice telling her that he didn't believe her and Remus and Sirius's voice turning into Sammy and Rafael's voice. Hermione ran outside of the school grounds, not caring about the rules, the professors, nor the fact that it's raining.

_**(Song playing- "Lithium" by Evanescence) **_

As Hermione was running, she could hear the sounds of creatures living in the dark forest as she ran along its edge. She circled around Hagrid's hut, and darted in between the tress, not once falling on tree roots or bushes that blocked her way, and soared gracefully over a fallen tree stump and skidded to a half, fallen leaves spraying up around her. She raised her head, looking about in the dim light that filtered in through the foliage above her head and the rain drops falling down.

Hermione closed her eyes, her head still raised up. She didn't care if she was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest or that she was somewhere else, but wanted to feel the earth's tear on her body. Hermione untied the ponytail, her long curly hair was released, the rain making her hair, and clothes soak.

"Hermione….." a voice whispered.

Hermione turned around, her hair splashed over her face.

"Hermione…." The voice said again but in a colder and darker tone.

"Who's there?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione….."

"Show yourself, you coward!" Hermione yelled again but this time searching for the voice in the rain.

"You have been thinking about me." The voice said, "I know you have. I have been watching your every move….every day…every night."

"Now you're starting to creep me out." Hermione muttered under her breath, "What do you want with me?"

The voice didn't reply but two Death Eaters appear. Hermione took her wand out and was about to yell out a spell, but a Death Eater beat her to it.

"_Experlliarmus!"_ yelled the Death Eater and Hermione's wand flicked away from her hand.

Hermione backed away slowly and was about to run but a Death Eater's hand covered Hermione's mouth making her the inability to talk.

_**(Songs continues on the next chapter)**_


	24. Lithium

**Chapter 24**

"_Woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."_

**- Susan B. Anthony (1820 - 1906)**

Hermione backed away slowly and was about to run but a Death Eater's hand covered Hermione's mouth making her the inability to talk.

Will was standing around in the Quidditch field, with his umbrella, waiting for Hermione. He didn't see her at dinner; he thought that she needed to rest or that she wasn't feeling well. However, when he saw Harry Potter sat next to his friends, he looked more pale than usually and that worried Will. Wondering if Hermione and Harry talked. Will looked back at his watch, it has been 5 minutes! The young teacher then decided to visit Hagrid's hut to see if Hermione was in there hiding.

_**("Lithium" ends. "Bring me to life begins")**_

Hermione tried everything to get loose from the Death Eater's grip on her but couldn't do anything. She knew what they were thinking and could tell that they were men because of their laughter. Hermione used her elbow to hit the Death Eater that was covering her mouth, in the chest. The Death Eater made a grunting sound.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

The Death Eater made a grunting noise again.

"Good." Hermione said before she used her leg to push him to the ground.

Hermione ran away from the other Death Eater. She sprinted as she jumped over rocks and bushes and darted in between the trees. Then, she saw smoke near by and knew that it had to be Hagrid's hut.

_KNOCK!!!_

"Will, what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked.

"Hello Hagrid," Will greeted as he entered inside the warm cabin, "Is Hermione with you?" Will ask as he closed his umbrella.

"Hermione? I haven't seen her since class." Hagrid answered, "Why?"

Will was about to answer his question but something interrupted him.

"Hagrid!" yelled a female voice.

Both adults ran out of Hagrid's hut and saw Hermione a little far from them running. They couldn't see who or what was behind Hermione because of the rain but knew that it had to be something dangerous and horrible. Hermione jumped over the last rock and landed onto the ground but fell down on the side of her leg.

Hermione turned her head to see the Death Eater running towards her. Quickly, Hermione got up and was about to run towards the two professors but the Death Eater got her first. He put his arms around her waist pulling her away from her only way out.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Will as he ran towards her, "Let her go!"

Will then turned to Hagrid yelling at him, "Go to Dumbledore! Tell him that Death Eaters are here! I'll take care of them for now. Now go!" he yelled and Hagrid left running to the castle.

"Will, don't do anything stupid!" yelled Hermione who was trying to get released from the Death Eater.

"_Expulso!" _yelled Will at the Death Eater.

But made him and Hermione fly up in the air, separately, and landed on the ground in not a good way. Hermione landed on her stomach and moved her head up staring Will with a bad look.

"What the bloody hell did I just tell you not to do!" she yelled.

"RUN!" yelled Will, who saw the Death Eater getting back up and waking towards Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid who entered the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Hagrid?" questioned Ablus as he was feeding his phoenix.

"Death Eaters are here near my hut!" Hagrid said, "They got 'Mione! Will is trying to fight back but I think there is going to more of them."

Ablus thought for a moment, "Hagrid, I want you to go and Madame Pomfrey and the other professors and tell them to go to your hut. I'm going down to help Will."

"Hermione, run!" yelled Will, who was still far from her and the Death Eater.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. Hermione scrambled on her hands and knees, crawling away from the Death Eater, until she felt the foe's hands grabbed onto her wet and soaked hair. He pulled her towards him, facing his hideous and dark mask.

"Such a pretty face." He said, "For a pathetic witch."

Then Hermione felt something sharp in her stomach and knew that it had to be some kind of blade because it was so sharp and the pain…..it was hurting her. Suddenly, she started to chock on her own blood. Over the pain from her stomach, Hermione felt a sharp rip and warm wetness began to spread through her shirt with alarming speed. Hermione couldn't hold back the scream of agony when the blade was released.

"HERMIONE!" yelled a male's voice.

_**("Bring me to Life" ends)(Song by Evanescence)**_


	25. Bring me to life

**Chapter 25**

"_Dreams release the soul's love urge"._

**- Annette Elisabeth Von Droste-Hülshoff (1797 - 1848)**

Then Hermione felt something sharp in her stomach and knew that it had to be some kind of blade because it was so sharp and the pain…..it was hurting her. Suddenly, she started to chock on her own blood. Over the pain from her stomach, Hermione felt a sharp rip and warm wetness began to spread through her shirt with alarming speed. Hermione couldn't hold back the scream of agony when the blade was released.

"HERMIONE!" yelled a male's voice.

Abruptly, a crushing blow struck Hermione's chest and she felt herself flying backwards, and then heard the crunch of her back as it hit a tree. Slowly, Hermione fell down to the ground trying to breathe slowly and ignoring the pain in her body. Hermione's eyesight began to blur as she felt the blood from her head sucked away her consciousness away with it. She saw the Death Eater walked towards her slowly, all Hermione could do was moan in pain.

"Harry." She mourned "I love you". Her eyes closed and then she drifted.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Will again.

William couldn't believe his eyes. For a moment, he saw Hermione crawling away, the next minute he sees Hermione get stab by a knife. He saw Hermione choking on her own blood and feeling the pain from her stomach. Will was about to run towards the Death Eater and Hermione but saw him put Hermione in his arms and disappear in a flash.

Will fell down to his knees and punches the ground with both of his hands. He couldn't believe, he let them take Hermione. No! He didn't want to believe at all. First, Rebecca and now Hermione. Then, Will felt warm arms around his body, he looked up and saw the headmaster eye's looking sad.

"_Harry," Hermione mourned, "I love you." _

Harry stopped reading and looked up to see who was calling him.

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked who was sitting next to him near the fire.

"Yeah. I just thought I heard Hermione calling me." Harry answered.

"Maybe you're hearing things." Ron suggested.

"Maybe." Harry mumbled but wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Miss. Granger has been kidnapped by a Death Eater, a couple of minutes ago." Ablus said as he sat down on his chair across from the other professors, "Will gave me information of what happened."

"What did they do to her?" Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone turned their heads to Will who was standing near the window watching the rain hit the floor a million of times at once. Then, Sirius and Remus came in as Rafael and Sammy and soon transform back to their adult self. Everyone was waiting for Will to answer of what happened to Hermione.

"I was waiting for Hermione to begin her training, but she was five minutes." Will began to tell the story, "I thought maybe she would be at Hagrid's but when I got there, Hagrid and I heard Hermione screaming. A Death Eater was chasing after her and suddenly, he stabbed her with a blade."

Professor McGonagall gasped and just like the professors she couldn't picture their students get stabbed by a blade.

"I saw and heard Hermione screamed in anguish when he released the blade from her stomach….he then pushed her to a tree making her fall down to the ground." Will continue on with the story, "I was about to run towards the two but he disappeared along with Hermione in his arms unconsciousness."

"Why was Miss. Granger in the forest in the first place?" asked Snape.

"I know why." A female voice said.

It was a ghost from the Gryffndor Room; she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes wearing 18 century clothing.

"She and Harry Potter gotten into a fight before dinner." The ghost said, "He said that she was being distance for a month now and she couldn't tell him why."

"The training." Will said.

"What training?" Both Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"Please continue." Professor Dumbledore asks the woman ghost politely.

"Hermione was telling Harry that she loves so much and would never hurt him but he didn't believe her at all. She said that he was breaking her heart and Harry said that their relationship was over." The ghost said, "I followed Hermione after she ran off from the room and I saw her hiding behind a statue watching you two." The ghost said pointing to Remus and Sirius.

"She saw me and Sirius transform into Rafael and Sammy." Remus said, "Let me guess, that was when she ran out of the castle."

"You didn't see her face!" the ghost yelled, "It was a face that was destroyed in the inside. She was heartbroken."

"Thank you, madam. You may leave." Ablus said and the ghost left the room. "Bring Harry in here please."

There was a point of pressure against her head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness, other pains came, stronger ones. Hermione cried out, gasping, breaking through the nightmare. Hermione then felt a new pain, a scalding pain that was overshadowing everything else.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, finally breaking through the darkness, her eyes fluttering open.

She saw a bright, white light. She noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room, a green and silver room. The wall beside her was covered with paintings of green snakes. The pillows were flat and lumpy. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable. Hermione sat straight up, saw bandages all over her hands, and felt another bandage around her head and chest.

"It's about time you wake up." said a familiar voice.

Hermione turned her head around and saw him, Voldemort, sitting down at a chair wearing his black cloak, not far where Hermione was lying.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione didn't answer him but tried to move into a comfortable position but cringed and moaned.

"What hurts?" he demanded anxiously, standing up and walking towards Hermione which actually surprised her.

"Why do you care?" she asked lying back down.

He didn't answer her but stared at Hermione with no emotion in his eyes. His eyes! They were blue, but how did they turn to his normal eye color? However, Hermione became aware of the sharp aching in her stomach. And recall the blade that went through her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione asked, "It's annoying."

"You definitely remind me of Jane." Voldemort chuckled, "You also look like her, her smile, her eyes, and her face, everything except for the hair color. Did you know that you also had her powers?" he asked.

"No." Hermione lied, "But I'm guessing we have something in common besides our looks. We both hate you….what you do to innocent people."

When Hermione said that she saw Voldemort's eyes turn to black all of a sudden and he grabbed onto Hermione's wrist.

"I suggest you watch your mouth….or else I will send my Death Eaters to torture you." He said twisting her wrist making Hermione close her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that," Hermione opened her eyes staring at him, "Because you wouldn't handle the image of Jane getting torture in pain… crying….screaming."

Voldemort growled as he released his grip on Hermione and slammed the door as he left. Leaving Hermione feeling alone and bruised.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione whispered before she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	26. Dinner

**Chapter 26**

"_I am a warrior in the time of women warriors; the longing for justice is the sword I carry, the love of woman kind my shield."_

**- Sonia Johnson**

"You wouldn't do that," Hermione opened her eyes staring at him, "Because you wouldn't handle the image of Jane getting torture in pain… crying….screaming."

Voldemort growled as he released his grip on Hermione and slammed the door as he left. Leaving Hermione feeling alone and bruised.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione whispered before she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Harry came inside the room wearing his normal clothes and didn't like being in the headmaster's room when all of the professors in here.

"Harry, we know what happened between you and Hermione." Ablus said.

"That's our business." Harry said not trying to be mean but it was their relationship.

"Harry, do you what Miss. Granger has been doing for a month now?" he asked. Harry said no, "Miss. Granger has been training for the war. Professor McGonagall, Professor Hooch, Professor William, and Professor Trelawney had been helping Hermione with that training. We thought that it might be best if she trains while learning how to use her powers at the same time."

"I didn't know." Harry said, "I thought she was cheating on me and yet, I yelled at her face like some idiot."

"That's not all." Sirius said, "She found out about Rafael and Sammy's identity."

Harry's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that Hermione was in training and she couldn't tell anyone about this. And he broken up with the woman he loved.

"Sir, before I came in here, I heard Hermione." Harry said, "She called for me and her voice sounded in pain."  
"That means you and Hermione are more closer than you think." Remus said, "How do we even find Hermione?"

"_Harry, where are you?" Hermione's voice whispered in Harry's head. _

"I hear her!" yelped Harry, "She's alive! I know where she is."

"Remus, call the Order and tell them to meet us at Number 12." Ablus ordered, "Severus you need to check if Miss. Granger is well and make sure that the Dark lord doesn't know of our plan."

Severus, Remus, and Sirius went in their separate ways.

"Sir, Dumbledore's Army can help." Harry said, "We have been training all year."

"We can't that risk Harry." Ablus said, "Some are younger than you and Mr. Weasley."

"Then let me, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville come then. They are in the same level as me and Neville can help me with being a distraction to Voldemort." Harry pleaded.

"Then hurry, Mr. Potter." The headmaster answered, "But all of you have to stay close with the Order."

Voldemort slammed the door from behind him as he went into his own room. He knew that girl was lying about her powers.

"_I suggest you watch your mouth….or else I will send my Death Eaters to torture you." "You wouldn't do that, because you wouldn't handle the image of Jane getting torture in pain… crying….screaming." _

Voldemort groaned; she was right. Ever since he injured Jane in that battle between the two, he never wanted to believe that he did that to her. He could still remember Jane choking on her own blood as she pulled the arrow out of her chest. Later, the Dark Lord went to see how the descendent of Jane is doing. He opened the door and found Hermione asleep peacefully. Soon, he heard a quiet moan and saw Hermione's eyes fluttered. She sat straight up, saw him, and groaned.

"I was hoping I was dreaming." She muttered. "Why am I here?"

"To join me of course." He answered sitting down on the bed and could feel Hermione's leg move towards her body, "To be part of my army."

"Sorry, I didn't get the flier for that." Hermione grinned.

"You're funny." He chuckled, "But let's sees how funny you will be, when I kill your friend the werewolf."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione yelled making her chest hurt more.

"Watch me." He snarled.

"I will never join your side." Hermione snarled back, "Even if you have to kill me."

Voldemort growled and went to the closet and pulled out a light blue gown onto the bed with sparkling blue shoes.

"I except you to be ready for dinner, my dear." He said

"You're joking, right?" Hermione said.

He didn't answer but closed the door behind me smiling evilly. Hermione got out of the bed, feeling a little dizzy and weak from the fight that night. Hermione was now wearing the gown and shoes but she had to fix her messy hair full of leaves in it. The young teen took out a brush and started to brush her hair down slowly humming the same song, she sang to Harry that night.

When Voldemort left Hermione's room, he went back to his room to wear more casual clothes for dinner. He knew that the teenager didn't like the idea of spending dinner with the Dark lord but had to, to save her wolf friend. When he was done dressing up, he decided to pick his "date" up. Voldemort knocked on the door, no answer, knocked again, no answer again. He was getting annoyed and hoped that she didn't escaped.

However, when he opened the door he found Hermione brushing her long, curly hair as she was humming a song, he hadn't heard in years. Hermione's hair was now thick and full of beautiful brown curls. Her skin had a faint glowing in the room that caught the flames from the candles.

After Hermione was done brushing her hair, she stared at the mirror across from her and knew that she looked different, totally different. Not knowing that the dark lord was in her room, Hermione began to cry. Her hands in her face and you could hear her crying like she was trapped in some dungeon and there was no way out. Soon, Hermione stopped crying and saw that her makeup was all ruin from crying so much. But she didn't care; Hermione grabbed a tissue and wiped the makeup off of her face.

"Harry, where are you?" she whispered.

_KNOCK!!!_

Hermione turned her head around and saw Voldemort wearing casual black clothes; he was leaning against the door smiling.

"Ready, my love?" he asked insisting his arm out to Hermione.

Hermione scowled at him as she walked up to him and took his cold arm. They started walking in the dark halls, where only you could see is the candles on the walls. Voldemort stared down at the young witch next to him and still couldn't believe that she was crying….a Gryffindor! But then again, she was a young woman. Voldemort wanted to say something…anything to the teenager but couldn't think of anything.

"I'm surprised that the famous Dark Lord isn't talking." Hermione said not looking up at him.

"Why so surprised?" he asked looking down at her again.

"Because," Hermione began, looking up at him with hurt eyes, "I thought you wanted to know more about my powers or Harry."

Voldemort chuckled evilly, "I _will_ talk about that….over dinner with my servants."

Hermione stopped walking and released her arm away from him.

"I'm having dinner with your Death Eaters!" she yelled surprised.


	27. Hermione's hero part 1

**Chapter 27**

"_I'm not frightened of the darkness outside. It's the darkness inside houses I don't like."_

**- Shelagh Delaney (1939 - )**

Voldemort chuckled evilly, "I _will_ talk about that….over dinner with my servants."

Hermione stopped walking and released her arm away from him.

"I'm having dinner with your Death Eaters!" she yelled surprised.

Voldemort didn't anything but grin at her making Hermione more mad. She couldn't believe that she was going have to eat with the Dark Lord but what was worse was going to eat with the people who killed muggles like her parents. Hermione scowled at Voldemort and walked towards him, not taking his arm again but walked next to him.

The two soon entered the dinning room. It had sliver and green paint on the walls and everything else was green, sliver, or black in the room. Hermione saw only Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape sitting down at the big table. Voldemort sat at the end of the table while Hermione was sitting next to Snape. It did made Hermione feel a little safer that the spy for the Order was here. But Hermione knew that she had to pretend that she didn't know about Snape.

"Surprise, my dear that you're potion teacher is a Death Eater." asked Voldemort.

"A little." Hermione mumbled staring down at the table.

Hermione saw some fruit and meat in the middle of the table and suddenly, lost her appetite when she saw Peter Pettigrew. She never forgave him for what he did to Lily and James or what he almost did to Harry in their third year. Hermione felt her hand clutched into a fist.

"Better save that anger for someone else, my dear." A cold voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione turned to the pale man in shocked, "Stay out of me head or else my anger will go towards you." She snarled.

He chuckled, "You have a lot of Slytherin in you, my dear. You should use it to good use in my army."

"I don't have any Slytherin in me!" Hermione yelled, "Like I told you before, I will _never_ join your army and secondly, stop calling me "my dear." I'm not your bloody wife." Hermione yelled at him.

The silence grew in the room. Hermione didn't care if Voldemort was mad at her because she really didn't care. She was so annoyed of him calling her these stupid nicknames and making her join his army. But Hermione was surprised, that Voldemort wasn't talking at all since she yelled at him.

Severus watched the young witch next him eating her fruit slowly and happily. He was actually surprised that she had the guts to yell at the most powerful dark wizard and yet, not seem so afraid. She was a true Gryffindor by heart and the head of a Ravenclaw.

"If you excuse me, my lord." Severus said getting up, "I must return to the school."

Voldemort nodded his head. Before Snape left the room, he told Hermione in his mind that Harry is worried about her and will have a plan to rescue her. Hermione wanted to smile but couldn't because the Dark Lord would wonder why.

**Meanwhile at Number 12….**

Severus came out of the chimney and found everyone in the living room, the students, the professors, and the Weasley's sitting down waiting for Severus to arrive.

"Is Hermione alright?" Harry asked Snape. "Did he do anything to her?"

"Miss. Granger is alright." Severus answered, "The Dark Lord enter her mind and only found her feelings about Pettigrew and made Miss. Granger ever more mad. She actually yelled at Voldemort."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "So she's okay? For now?" he asked.

Snape nodded his head to the old werewolf, "For now."

**Back at the Riddle Manor….**

When dinner was over, Voldemort let Hermione travel the library which actually surprised Hermione for letting her walk around and the fact, that he had a library. Hermione took off the glittery slippers as she walked around the library; they were hurting her small feet and could feel the bruises.

Finally, Hermione found a good book and sat down at a table reading it. As she was reading, Hermione felt like someone was watching over her and didn't like that feeling since she was at the Dark Lord's big, dark mansion. The teenager turned her head to see if anyone was near but couldn't see anything but shadows of trees from outside of the window.

Rapidly, a hand gripped her hair pulling her out of the chair. She gasped as she felt the back of her legs hit the chair's back. The chair toppled with a clang, as her legs kicked out. She tried to pry off the fingers in her hair, but even his or her strength was just as great. Her scalp was on fire, as she felt her hair being torn out. Yelling hoarsely, she twisted this way and that way, trying to loosen the assailant's grip.

The assailant dragged Hermione across the floor, her feet still kicking. Suddenly, she was let go of, dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione turned her back to the window, fists in the air, as if she was ready to punch the lights out of whoever it was. It was good thing that William taught her how to fight. With a whoosh from the dark, she felt a spell hit her in the stomach, sending her crashing down to the floor again.

Hermione felt the assailant's cold hands on her arms spreading them away from her body. Then, he kissed Hermione's neck one kiss at a time making Hermione feel sick. She tried to get away but his body was on her making her stay on the cold and hard floor. Then, she felt a cloth in her mouth making her not talk.

"I like it when woman don't talk." Said the man voice.

Hermione's eyes widen when she heard that voice. It was Lucius Malfoy! Again, Hermione tried to loosen up but couldn't when Malfoy's kisses where moving down to her chest. Hermione closed her eyes when she felt the gown ripped apart when Malfoy only ripped the part showing her bra. He started kissing and biting her again and again. Tears started to go down her checks.

"_Help! Someone help me!" Hermione thought. "Please!"_

"Cruico!" yelled a voice.

Hermione heard Malfoy scream in pain when he was off of her and onto the floor. Hermione took the cloth out of her mouth and looked up to see who her savoir was. Hermione gasped in amazement.

"_Voldemort?" she thought. _


	28. Hermione's hero part 2

**Chapter 28**

"_The only absolutely and unapproachably heroic element in the soldier's work seems to be—that he is paid little for it—and regularly."_

**- John Ruskin (1819 - 1900)**

"_Help! Someone help me!" Hermione thought. "Please!"_

"Cruico!" yelled a voice.

Hermione heard Malfoy scream in pain when he was off of her and onto the floor. Hermione took the cloth out of her mouth and looked up to see who her savoir was. Hermione gasped in amazement.

"_Voldemort?" she thought. _

"Are you alright?" asked Voldemort giving his hand out to Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything but nodded her head as she took his hand. He pulled her off the ground and turned his head around when he saw her chest. Hermione saw this, blushed as she button her gown, and saw Lucius lying on the floor unconscious. Voldemort walked Hermione to her room and waited for her to get onto the bed. He was about to leave until…

"Wait!" Hermione yelled out to him. "I wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered.

"Why did you save me?" she asked staring at him.

Voldemort stared at Hermione for a while and didn't answer. To tell you the truth, he didn't know why he saved her. He was using his powers to see what she was thinking and instead of knowing where Dumbledore's quarters were, he saw her almost getting rape in his library.

"I don't know." He whispered.

And then he turned his back on Hermione and walked away. Hermione stood there, staring blankly after him. Suddenly, she got confused of what just happened. First, she hated the man and now, she's thanking him for saving her life. Hermione changed into some Pj's and drifted off to sleep.

Voldemort closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He started to walk around his room back and forth and was surprised there wasn't a hole yet. He looked down at his pale hand, where Hermione's touch made him feel so different. He hadn't have a woman touch him for such a long time and couldn't believe it has been more than 16 years and felt such a warm hand touch his cold one. Voldemort growled at himself. He was supposed to make the Granger girl join his army, not making himself fall for her. Just like he did with Jane.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts…. **

Harry and the rest of young Order where sent back to Hogwarts to study and rest for the week until they could figure out a plan. Harry didn't like this but he knew that he had to follow orders if he wants Hermione back alive. He keeps hearing Hermione's voice pleaded for him to save her. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

"_Help! Someone help me please!" cried a girl. _

_Harry heard this girl's cry but it wasn't any girl….it was Hermione's cry. Harry ran to the library and found Lucius Malfoy on top of Hermione, who's bra was showing and her mouth was tied. Harry felt anger grow in his veins; he raised his wand at Malfoy. _

"_Cruico!" he yelled and the curse hit Malfoy making him fall off of Hermione. _

_Hermione took the cloth out of her mouth and looked up at amazement when she saw who her hero was. _

"_Are you alright?" Harry asked giving his hand out to Hermione. _

_Hermione nodded her head as she took Harry's hand and button her gown. Harry walked Hermione to her room and stayed there for a while watching her. He was about to leave her alone until:_

"_Wait!" Hermione yelled out to him. "I wanted to thank you."_

"_You're welcome." He answered._

"_Why did you save me?" she asked staring at him. _

"_I don't know." He whispered and he left the room. _

Harry sat straight in bed and noticed that he wasn't sweating like he use to. It wasn't a nightmare; it was Voldemort's eyes showing him Hermione. Harry got out of bed and ran towards the headmaster's office.

_KNOCK!_

"Come in." said the headmaster who was sitting at his desk.

The old headmaster lifted his head up when he saw Harry enter the room.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" he asked putting his hands under his chin.

Harry sat across from him, "Sir, I had a dream of me being Voldemort. I heard Hermione crying out for help in the library and the next thing I knew; I used the cruico curse at Lucius Malfoy."

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was going to rape Hermione." Harry said angrily, "But sir, Hermione seemed shocked that it was Voldemort who saved her and yet, he didn't know why."

"It seems like to me, that young Tom Riddle is coming back," Dumbledore answered, "And Miss. Granger is the key into doing that."

* * *

**A/N**: _I'm going to be away for four days on Wed. this week for Thanksgiving Break. I want to thank all of you for opinions on my story! Please, you have any ideas or anything else, you can e-mail me! I hope all of you have a great Thanksgiving! _

_DisneyRBD_


	29. He's back

**Chapter 29**

"_I feel the capacity to care is the thing which gives life its deepest significance." _

**- Pablo Casais**

"He was going to rape Hermione." Harry said angrily, "But sir, Hermione seemed shocked that it was Voldemort who saved her and yet, he didn't know why."

"It seems like to me, that young Tom Riddle is coming back," Dumbledore answered, "And Miss. Granger is the key into doing that."

**Back at the Riddle Mansion… **

Voldemort couldn't sleep at all tonight, whenever he closes his eyes he would see Jane, but then that image would slowly turned into Hermione. It's funny actually, they both are very much alike and look alike but Voldemort knew that Hermione was different than Jane in some ways. Hermione would like to read a lot in the library, Jane only goes to the library to do homework, Hermione hates flying, Jane loved to fly in fact, and she was the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor.

"_Why did you save me?" she asked staring at him. _

"_I don't know." He whispered and he left the room. _

"_What does this girl have hold of me?" Voldemort thought_ as he walked in the halls.

Before he knew it, he was back before her bedroom door, and stood there, his ear stinging in the silence as he recalled their previous conversation. But no matter what, he couldn't avoid her. Carefully, his hand clasped the doorknob and he slowly pushed the door open, his heart beating faster by the second. He found her still in bed, but asleep. Closing the door, he quietly crept across the big room, sitting besides her quietly.

There was a sigh as his eyes scanned her calm face, which was free of the anguish and torment whilst she lay lost to her slumbering unconsciousness. He knew that the teenager witch was peaceful right now. Both the lack of a frown creasing her brow, and the downturn of her gentle lips, relaxed her face from it's concerned lines, leaving youthful features as they should be.

Youthful features he suddenly had a desire to touch, and Voldemort carefully extended his hand to catch the slipping strands of ivory as one of her streaks threatened to fall across her face. He tucked it back behind her ear, but didn't yet pull away and allowed his rough and cold fingers to drift across her cheek. If only everything else was as gentle and as calm as her expression. He felt her stir beneath his fingers but her eyelids stayed shut.

"Harry…." She mumbled.

Voldemort released his fingers from her touch and felt pain…in his heart that he hadn't felt for many years. He knew that this girl was in love with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the child who lost his parents because of him. Suddenly, he noticed Jane's necklace around Hermione's neck and saw it glowing bit. Inside he saw a red and orange phoenix that soon turned into the image of Jane Granger.

The next morning, Hermione woke up refreshed and got out the big bed noticing a brown gown on a chair. Hermione rolled her eyes, she felt like she was a rich pureblood and got nothing to do but try on different colorful gowns. The young teen put on the long gown and put on brown sandals, and then she put her hair into a long ponytail.

Hermione was about to walk inside the dinner room but heard muffle of voices yelling and arguing about stuff. Hermione hid behind the wall and started to hear the voices more clearly.

"What about the girl, my lord?" asked a man's voice.

"That is none of your business, Pettigrew." The Dark Lord answered, "What about Potter?"

"Nothing we know yet, my lord." He answered again.

"Very well, be gone!" he demanded.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Voldemort was protecting her. Or was he trying to trick her? When Pettigrew left the room, Hermione enter but felt a little uncomfortable because she felt that she couldn't breathe.

"You seem uncomfortable, my- Miss. Granger." The Dark Lord said.

"I don't like wearing dresses." Hermione answered without thinking.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her. She was definitely different than Jane. He raised his wand at her and Hermione was now wearing jeans, shoes, and a brown top.

"Thank you." He heard her whispered.

As Hermione was eating her breakfast, she knew that Voldemort was staring at her and Hermione again felt uncomfortable. When Hermione looked at him, her mouth dropped because Voldemort's appearance was changing. His skin wasn't so waxy and grey, it was now pale and now he has black hair. He actually looked like an adult except the fact that his dark eyes were still there.

"Why are you staring me?" he asked looking shocked.

"Tom." She gasped, "You're back."


	30. The Wrath of the Phoenix

**Chapter 30**

"_Continuous change is comfortable change. The past is then the guide to the future."_

**-Charles Handy (1932 - )**

When Hermione looked at him, her mouth dropped because Voldemort's appearance was changing. His skin wasn't so waxy and grey, it was now pale and now he has black hair. He actually looked like an adult except the fact that his dark eyes were still there.

"Why are you staring me?" he asked.

"Tom." She gasped, "You're back."

"Excuse me?" Voldemort answered.

"Your face….your hair…." She gasped, "You look so different."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her. What did she mean about his face and his hair? He hasn't had his black hair in years, but the way she was looking at him made him feel different. The Dark Lord looked at the mirror behind him and his eyes widen. Hermione was right! He was changing!

"_What is happening to me?" he thought. _

He turned to face a smiling teenager witch. Voldemort ran towards her and pulled her body towards his, his rough hands touching her shoulders.

"What have you done to me!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do this." Hermione answered a little frightened.

"Yes you did!" he roared at her, "Because of you, I feel like I want to be close to you, touch you. And because of you, I turned back into my younger self."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hermione yelled as she got out of his grasp. "I didn't put some love potion in your drink to turn you back to…human."

"Well, you must of done something to turn me back into someone I don't want to turn back into." He said.

"No I didn't" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, you did." Voldemort yelled back.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't. STOP!" Hermione yelled even louder, "I didn't put in any potion in your juice or use my wand because remember you took my wand. So, the truth is that you still have good in you and this time, you can't shut it out."

After Hermione was done talking, Voldemort was staring at her with an evil look waiting to something back, something horrible but couldn't think of anything. He didn't want Tom Riddle to come back.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" she asked.

"No."

"In that case….I hopes you enjoy disappointment."

They both scowled at each other in silence. Hermione was the first to speak, trying to keep herself focused. She was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down at a destroying angel.

"Why do I even bother?" Hermione asked frigidly.

Voldemort paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable. "I don't know." He whispered. And then he turned his back on her and walked away.

Hermione was so angry; it took her a few minutes until she could move. Hermione returned to the room and sat down at her bed. Hermione was glad that Voldemort was turning good because that would probably mean the war would end with no more killing but then again she was angry, because she was stuck in this mansion with perverted Death Eaters and one confusing master.

Suddenly, Voldemort bolted inside the room and roughly grasped Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked struggling from his grasp.

He didn't answer her but stopped walking in front of a metal door. He opened it and threw Hermione inside, her head landing onto the floor. She got up and stared at Voldemort's stunning face, but behind him was Death Eaters….a lot of Death Eaters.

"Still think, I can't imagined you getting tortured in pain?" he asked.

**Back at Hogwarts…**

Professor Snape entered the headmaster's office, inside was Harry. Both heads turn to face the Potions professor.

"Severus is there a problem?" asked Ablus.

Severus nodded, "It's about Miss. Granger and Voldemort, sir. Voldemort's appearance is changing back into a human adult."

"Isn't that great news?" asked Harry.

"Not to the Dark Lord." Snape answered, "He will do anything again to turn back into what he was."

"What seems to be problem with Miss. Granger?" asked the headmaster.

Snape sighed, "He's threatened to kill her if she doesn't tell where our quarters are."

* * *

"_Crucio!" _

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls in the dungeon. Different Death Eaters were hitting Hermione each turn they got and Hermione was now on the ground, panting and gasping for air. Suddenly, a Death Eater was holding onto Hermione's hair and was holding a short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Now tell us where your little friends are now or you want us to keep hurting you?" said the Death Eater.

Hermione didn't say anything but hit the Death Eater with her elbow and grabbed his hand and flipped him over landing on his back hard. The other Death Eaters were throwing spells at her but Hermione managed to block them using her firepowers. Abruptly, the same Death Eater who had the knife in his hand threw it at Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione scream in agony as she ripped the small blade from her skin. She felt the warm wetness of her blood come out and she dropped the knife on the ground. Before any other Death Eaters could hit her with another Crucio cure, Voldemort ordered them to stop and leave the dungeon.

Without saying anything yet, the Dark Lord lit the candles in the dungeon using his wand. His stunning face turned to Hermione, who was on knees on the ground, holding her wound making the pain and blood to stop. He could till that she was trying not to cry because she was biting her lip pretty hard.

"Let me see that wound." He said walking towards you.

However, Hermione pushed away from his touch.

"Stay away from me." Hermione panted still hurting from the Crucio curse.

Voldemort grunted as he moved Hermione's chin to stare at his face. He could see fury in her hazel eyes. Before, he could even remove Hermione's hand from her shoulder, she spit at his face. The Dark Lord grunted in disgust as he slapped Hermione in face, who flew down onto the ground roughly, smashing her head against the floor.

"How dare you do that to me!" he yelled whipping the spit off his face.

Hermione snorted as she got back up and went to step around him.

Voldemort's hand shot out and gripped Hermione's upper arm like a vice. "Who said you could walk away from me? As your _superior_ I give you orders on what to do and when."

Hermione flung his had off of her and stared up at him coldly, the fire burning in her ready to explode. "Get off of me, _Riddle_, you stupid low-life bastard! I don't take orders from you. I don't give a damn about your high and mighty Slytherin rules. Just leave me alone!"

She started walking away from him again when he yelled after her, "Don't go yelling at me, _Granger_! Keep up with that, not only will you lose the werewolf but everyone in Hogwarts."

Voldemort smirked in triumph as Hermione froze, her body beginning to tremble with hatred. He had touched a nerve and he was proud of it.

"You went too far this time, Voldemort," he heard her whisper.

"What are you going to do?" he taunted, "Spit at me some more?"

Hermione turned to face Voldemort, her hazel eyes blazing with a fury never seen before. Her body began to take on an odd red glow. Before he could even open his mouth again, Hermione let out a scream of rage and the torches lining the walls burst. Using her right hand, Hermione circled it as the fire from the torches circled around the Dark Lord making him stumbled backwards.

He suddenly felt like he was stuck in a boiling pot and couldn't breathe because of the heat. Soon, Hermione's form was changing into a phoenix. Hermione soon realized what she was doing and her hand dropped to her side making the fire around the Dark lord stop.

Hermione fell down onto the ground on her knees gasping for air. Hermione lifted her head up, her face as white as a ghost and dripping with sweat, looking Voldemort straight in the eye, who stared back in fright. He pulled himself up slowly.

"Leave my friends alone," she said quietly pushing herself up, "Or else you will face the wrath of the phoenix in me."

Voldemort ran away from Hermione as fast as he could. Hermione slumped against a wall and fell to the floor again, tears and sobs overtaken her body.

"Someone helps me," she whispered, "I can't control it anymore."


	31. The Connection

**Chapter 31**

"_Grief and disappointment give rise to anger, anger to envy, envy to malice, and malice to grief again, till the whole circle is completed."_

**-David Hume (1711 - 1776)**

"Leave my friends alone," she said quietly pushing herself up, "Or else you will face the wrath of the phoenix in me."

Voldemort ran away from Hermione as fast as he could. Hermione slumped against a wall and fell to the floor again, tears and sobs overtaken her body.

"Someone please help me," she whispered, "I can't control it anymore."

As Hermione was crying, her necklace had a little crack on it. She didn't want to be here anymore, she couldn't anymore, and she can't! After what just happen, she could feel herself losing control of her emotions and her powers. Suddenly, Hermione remembered the vision Aelwyn had when they first met.

"_I sense evil; a man with cold skin with dark eyes will take her away and lock her away in the darkness forever if she doesn't complete his task. Shifting water and earth. Scared standing stones covered with ash. A waxy man. A man with power and immortally. I saw hatred, the lust to kill. I saw death." He breathe tickled Hermione's ear. "And….an arrow-head pointed at your own heart."_

"NO!" yelled Hermione, she covered her face in between her legs.

* * *

"We have to go now, Professor!" yelled Harry, "I can hear her and feel her pain. If Voldemort keeps torturing her like this then Hermione might turn into the dark side." Harry said to the headmaster.

"Harry's right!" Ron said, "Hermione's our best friend and she knows that we're going to come after her, so why not now?" Ron asked.

The old headmaster nodded his head listening to young students ideas. He knew that they were right about Voldemort turning Hermione to the dark side, but he was afraid for their safety after all, they were his best students. But he knows if Hermione keeps turning down Voldemort's offer, he will kill her or worse put a spell on her that _will _make her forget who she was and think she is the Dark Queen of Voldemort's army.

Ablus sighed heavily, "Very well. Remus, Sirius I want you two to go with the other students while Severus and I contact the rest of the order."

Remus and Sirius nodded their heads in agreement.

"Harry," Ablus began, "Since you and Miss. Granger are…close, you will be the only one to find her. So please, be careful."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded his head.

All of a sudden, Harry fell down to the ground in a heap closing his emerald eyes picturing Hermione in the dungeon wearing the brown gown, all dirty and bruised. He could see an odd red and orange glow around her body. Harry fluttered his eyes open and looked at the headmaster.

"Something isn't right with Hermione." Harry said, "It feels like there's an aura surrounding her."

Harry and everyone else noticed how the headmaster's eyes widen. They all waited for his respond.

"Do you remember when I told you about Jane losing control of her powers?" Ablus asked.

"Yes. That was when Jane lost the battle against Voldemort." Remus answered.

Dumbledore nodded his head again, "Tom broke Jane's heart by turning into something that she hoped he wouldn't. Because Tom broke her heart, she almost lost the will to live."

"And the same thing is happening to Miss. Granger," Severus said, "It seems that Mr. Potter broke her heart earlier."

"I didn't mean to!" yelled Harry.

Sirius grabbed onto his godson's shoulder, "We know, Harry. It wasn't your fault but we must hurry to Hermione before she dies."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Riddle Manor, Voldemort was talking to his Death Eaters for a plan on how to kill Harry Potter and the army and how make Hermione turn into the dark side. All the Death Eaters were trying not to comment on their master's…new look. But the women Death Eaters seemed to love the new look on their master.

"My lord, maybe we could perform a memory charm on her," said Bellatrix. "She would not remember who's side she was on and she will think she's fighting with you."

"Nice idea, Bellatrix." Voldemort nodded, "But how? The girl is very stubborn."

Voldemort remembered the feeling of the flames around his body making him feel weak. He shook his head from that memory and told the Death Eaters to be prepared.

Hermione lifted her head up and saw Death Eaters enter the dungeon room. Hermione was about to get up until one lifted his wand and pointed a spell at her making Hermione change from wearing a brown gown into jeans, tennis shoes, and brown t-shirt. Confused, Hermione looked at the Death Eaters and noticed them noticing bringing a chair and chains. Before, Hermione could use her firepowers at them something knocked her down turning her world black.

Dilated eyes peered open slowly, flinching and quickly closing to the thunderous drum that rocked inside the skull. Hermione couldn't feel any movement about her. She opened her eyes fast and found herself sitting on a chair, chain against the tile wall. Her eyes darted around anxiously, soon enough happening on Voldemort, who stood watching her as if she was vaguely interesting. She shuffled away slowly, but realized that not only had she been handcuffed, but the metal fixtures had also been attached to the wall. At her motions, the Death Eaters surrounding the dungeon all tensed loaded their wands upon her, causing her to shrink back.

She found her voice, but spoke quietly, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Erase your memories, of course." He answered with no emotion in it. "You remember anything. But if you even use a flame on me or any on my Death Eaters, they will use the Cruico curse at you again." He threatened.

"I thought they were still in good in you!" Hermione yelled, "You've changed!"

She heard Voldemort chuckled as if it was a big joke.

"My appearance has changed but not my evil personality, Miss. Granger." He told her.

"You bastard!" she roared.

Another curse hit her. Hermione screamed in pain like she did before an hour ago. When the curse ended: "No..." she moaned pitifully into the floor, closing her eyes tightly as she felt her head whirling with different feelings, tears flooded down her pale, stricken face, her legs suddenly turning weak and useless.

Voldemort crouched down in front of her, watching her sob. He started to touch her long curly hair as if she was his dog.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon. You won't remember anything." He took a pause in order to savior his words with a twisted smile. "You'll have no memories."

* * *

The young Order and Remus and Sirius arrived at the Riddle Manor. It was dark, green, like any other Slytherin household. Sirius felt back at his childhood home, it made him feel sick.

"Ron, Ginny, and Sirius you guys come with me." Harry ordered, "The rest of you go with Remus. We'll have to go separate ways to find Hermione and Voldemort".

They all went into their separate ways. As Harry and his group were walking, he could feel Hermione's presence, as if she was there with him, not just with the group, but in his own mind and heart.

* * *

Hermione's face was still facing the floor pretending that Voldemort and the Death Eaters aren't here. Suddenly, she felt Harry's presence in the dungeon with her. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things but for an instance, she thought she saw Harry with Ron, Sirius, and Ginny in the Riddle Manor.

And the connection took hold fully, and she knew. Harry was in the Riddle Manor alone and he was there too, with her. She felt his love and his fear for her…the terrible fear that was eating at his heart. The fear that she would die. She hadn't known how terrible his fear was.

"_I truly, deeply love you," Hermione's voice said in Harry's mind. "Before I die, I want you to know that." _

And their connection faded, but her voice echoed: _Before I die, before I die, before I die._ Harry shuddered. _"Hermione no!"_ But the link was gone, she was gone, and he was alone in the Riddle Manor. As he would be alone, always and everywhere, once Hermione was dead.

"No!" The word tore from his lips. He was on his feet panting, as if he had been running. _"I can't do this! I can't let her die!"_ And then he was running, to where Hermione was being tortured.

"Harry, wait up mate!" yelled Ron who went after him.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? 


	32. She's back

_**A/N**: __Sorry I haven't written my stories in a while. Just so busy with school, sports, Christmas shopping….I am starting to hate December. LOLl! I hope all of you had a wonderful winter break, I now had! So I will be posting more chapters soon in a couple weeks. Hopefully, before exam week comes._

**Chapter 32**

**"_'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all."_**

- Samuel Butler (1835 - 1902)

"No!" The word tore from his lips. He was on his feet panting, as if he had been running. _"I can't do this! I can't let her die!"_ And then he _was_ running, to where Hermione was being tortured.

"Harry, wait up mate!" yelled Ron who went after him.

Hermione slowly picked her face up off the floor, tearful eyes staring up at the Dark Lord. She shook her head slowly, soft gasps sounding from her lips.

"Don't," she said weakly. "Please, don't do this.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." He looked up, nodding to the other Death Eaters.

They raised their wands ready to attack at Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that Voldemort was wrong. But fully realized that he was right, when they were done she would remember nothing. She wouldn't recall her childhood with her parents, meeting Harry and Ron for the first time, or any of the Weasley's or professors. She would not remember the first time she stepped into Hogwarts, nor the night she and Harry had their first kiss.

"_NO!" yelled Hermione in her head. "I won't let him win!" _

Hermione's eyes were still closed but there was a different aura surrounding her. She felt someone else's powers locking into her's. Then, the young witch started to have flashbacks of her past and someone else's.

_Meeting Harry and Ron in the train_

_Hugging Harry in front of everyone in their second year_

_Third year when she and Harry saved Sirius and Buckbeak_

_Running away from werewolf Remus and hugging each other again. _

_When Ron and Hermione had a fight during the Yule Ball_

_Worrying about Harry, having feelings for him_

_Meeting Rafael and Sammy_

_Hermione and Harry's first kiss_

"_**Trust me."**_ A female voice chanted in Hermione's mind.

_Meeting Tom Riddle in the middle of the night_

_Having a crush on him_

_Being friends with him_

_Mother not trusting him_

_Father having a weird vibe about him_

_Marrying her husband_

_Fighting against Voldemort_

_The necklace_

Hermione shot her eyes open but those weren't exactly her eyes.

"You promise you wouldn't hurt me, Tom." A female voice said.

Voldemort's eyes widen, he knew that voice. A voice he hadn't heard more than 20 years. He looked at Hermione, who's head was facing the ground and her eyes were closed. He looked behind her and saw no one. Maybe he was just hearing things.

"You're a liar, Tom." The voice said again. "You've told me you changed….that you would stop hurting innocent people."

"Leave us!" Voldemort growled at his servants. Once they left, "Where are you? Come on Jane, where are you?"

"I'm right here." Jane answered.

Voldemort turned around and couldn't see her but saw Hermione lifted her head up but it wasn't Hermione he saw….it was Jane. There she was, hazel eyes and long, curly golden hair. She looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

"You're dead." Voldemort whispered.

"Now, is that how you treat an old friend?" Jane mocked, "Remember, isn't that what you said to me before you almost killed my husband…Tom."

"Don't call me that!" he snarled at her. "You're just an illusion controlling Hermione's body."

"And what if I'm not?" Jane asked, "Hermione is my descendant, she's a witch! She has my necklace which means she has my powers and my spirit in her. We won't let you win, Tom."

Voldemort laughed evilly as he stared at Jane's perfect face.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because Hermione and Harry's love for each other will win this war." Jane answered. "And you know nothing about love."

Voldemort stared at Jane, saw the fury in her eyes, and knew that she would never understand how he felt about her. He turned away from her, his hands on the wall staring at the blackness.

"I fell in love with you." He whispered, Jane's eyes widen, "I always had."

"It's too late for that." Jane said, "You're too late." Her voice faded.


	33. Harry VS Voldemort

**A/N:** _So sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I will be finishing "Teenagers Again" and write more chapters for "Moonlight" and "The 5th element". I hope for any of you reviewers had a wonderful semester and did awesome on their exams! I know I didn't….for Biology. (I'm only a freshman at my high school) Any who, here is Chapter 33 for "Teenagers Again"

* * *

_

**Chapter 33**

"_Those have most power to hurt us that we love."_

- Beaumont & Fletcher

"I fell in love with you." He whispered, Jane's eyes widen, "I always had."

"It's too late for that." Jane said, "You're too late." Her voice faded.

All of a sudden, Harry yelled a spell at the dungeon door making it blow open and him coming in. Harry was shocked when he saw the young Tom Riddle but became angry when he saw an unconscious Hermione bleeding, her head facing the ground.

"What have you done to her, Voldemort?" Harry yelled, his wand pointing at the monster.

"Nothing." Voldemort answered smiling evilly.

"I know about Jane." Harry told him as he and Voldemort were circling each other like wolves about to tear each other apart. "I know how she hurt you and what you did to her."

"You know _nothing_, Potter!" Voldemort spat.

"I don't?" Harry questioned, "She broke your heart so you decided to hurt her too but instead of just breaking her heart, you broke her soul."

Voldemort's eyes were changing again from blue to gray to black in seconds.

"_Cruico!" _he yelled at Harry.

But Harry dodged it and rolled over to his unconscious girlfriend.

"Hermione, wake up!" whispered Harry shaking her arm rapidly. "Please, wake up."

Harry started to hear a moan from Hermione and he smile when he saw her hazel eyes look up at his face.

"Harry?" moaned Hermione seeing a blurring vision of him.

"Hermione!" he yelled as he kissed her on the forehead and everywhere else on her face. "I'm so sorry for everything! I love you so much!"

"I love you too." She smiled weakly.

_CLAP!!!_

"It isn't that lovely. It makes me want to….throw up." Voldemort said.

Harry saw Voldemort's appearance changing back from his younger human form to his old waxy self. That was when Tom Riddle now was truly dead….for good.

"Right now, your face wants me to throw up." Harry said to him smiling.

Harry started to unchain the chains around Hermione until:

"_Crucio!" _yelled the Dark Lord.

Harry screamed and screamed as he felt the curse hit him three more times. He was now on the ground, panting for air. He looked up to see Hermione, who was struggling to break free to help him.

"Now here, I thought you were going to give me a fair fight, Potter." The Dark Lord smirked.

All of a sudden, both of them started to hear different cries of spells in the halls. Hermione could hear Ron coming close to them throwing spells at the Death Eaters. That made Hermione worried, the more people from the Order came the more Death Eaters would come.

"_I have to help them! I have to help Harry!"_ Hermione thought as she struggled again.

"Stand up, Potter!" bellowed Voldemort "Fight! _Crucio!_"

Harry was screaming again: The sound went through Hermione like physical pain. Barely conscious of the fierce prickling of her bruises from her head, she started to loosen up the chains a little. Ron and everyone else in the Order came in along with a few Death Eaters who appeared in front of the Dark Lord as if they were his bodyguards.

"Sirius! Remus! Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione!" they yelled.

They were about to free her but the Death Eaters were also surrounding her and Hermione couldn't see her friends' faces anymore but only darkness of the backs of Death Eaters. Hermione searched for Harry and saw him lying on the ground, struggling with both of his arms to stand up. And then, she heard many different spells again but instead, she was definitely a part of it because they were inside her big dungeon cell.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Reparo!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

So many different lights were seen that Hermione couldn't tell who was yelling what spell at whom. Then, she saw Harry up on his own two feet looking for his wand but didn't know what was in front of him but Hermione did. She saw something very shiny in Voldemort's hand and it wasn't a wand.

"HARRY!"

* * *

A/N: So sorry if that was short. But there will be definitely more in Chapter 34 and I hope you like Chapter 33. 


	34. Love's True Kiss

**A/N**: _It's 11:05 PM and I'm full of energy. Sorry if this chapter isn't good because I am hyper. I think I need to stay at home on Fridays for a while. LOL! Hope you like Chapter 34!

* * *

_

**Chapter 34**

"_I am a warrior in the time of women warriors; the longing for justice is the sword I carry, the love of womankind my shield."_

- Sonia Johnson (1936 - )

So many different lights were seen that Hermione couldn't tell who was yelling what spell at whom. Then, she saw Harry up on his own two feet looking for his wand but didn't know what was in front of him but Hermione did. She saw something very shiny in Voldemort's hand and it wasn't a wand.

"HARRY!"

Harry lifted his head up and suddenly, felt something sharp in his chest and knew it was a blade because it was so sharp and the pain….it hurts. Suddenly, he started to chock on his own blood. Over the pain from his chest, Harry felt a sharp rip and warm wetness began to spread through his shirt with alarming speed. Harry couldn't hold his scream of agony when the blade was released.

"NO! HARRY!"

Harry's eyesight began to blur as he felt the blood from his head sucked away his consciousness away with it. Harry fell down onto the ground on his back, ignoring the pain in his body and started to close his eyes trying to remember the happy moments he spent with his friends and professors and mostly with….Hermione Granger, the woman he loves.

Hermione's eyes widen when she saw Voldemort approaching Harry in the darkness and the next thing, she saw Harry get stab in the chest and fell down to the ground. Hermione stopped breathing, too frightened to even make her lungs work. She felt total disconnected from her body as she felt the pain in her heartbreak into two.

"Harry….?" She whispered as she felt hot tears dripping down her face.

Hermione closed her eyes and couldn't hear the spells or the arguments anymore. All she could see was seeing Harry get stab like a million times.

_Harry_

_No, no, no, no…_

"_I__ love you__, Hermione." _

_**NO! **_

Hermione shot her eyes open and there were orange and red flames in them. The young teenager felt the fire in her body surrounding her aura but becoming more stronger. She felt disconnected from her body and she was caged with no control… no longer in control… no thinking. The agony was too strong. There was no escape from it. Hermione saw a puddle and didn't see her reflection as a human but as a phoenix! Hermione turned herself into a phoenix!

* * *

"Remus, look!" yelled Sirius who saw Hermione.

Remus turned around and his eyes widen. He saw flames surrounding Hermione and it was like she didn't even feel it, she lifted her head up, and the two men saw nothing but fury and agony. All of a sudden, those flames were wrapping Hermione in a small ball and it disappear but there was a red phoenix in it's place.

"Hermione turned herself into a phoenix." Remus smiled and turned to face the others who were also smiling while the Death Eaters were shocked.

* * *

The red phoenix circled the Death Eaters and began going faster and faster until flames was surrounding making them fall down to the ground choking for some air and water. When Hermione stopped flying, all of the Death Eaters ran away from the dungeon leaving their master alone.

"What are you going to do to me, Miss. Granger?" he asked smirking.

Hermione's phoenix form flew towards Voldemort, pushing him to the cold wall making him unconscious. Remus suddenly saw the red phoenix flying slower down to the ground and all of a sudden, with a big whoosh Hermione's human form appeared and she fell down to the ground with her cuts and bruises still on her body.

Hermione crawled to Harry's body and checked to see if he was even breathing…he wasn't. Hermione started to cry again as she touched his cold and pale face and showed tenderness wishing to see his emerald eyes again. Everyone around them started to cry too for the Boy-Who-Lived was now the Boy-Who-Died.

"Harry," Hermione uttered, her tone quivering. "Come back to me…"

She closed her eyes, "Come back. Come back to me….please." she told him tearfully, stroking her fingers down to his lips.

Panting, she exhaled a shaky breath, dry sobs caught in her throat, "I love you." She finally whispered as she bent down to kiss his lips.

And a finally tear, dropped onto Harry Potter's lips and a bright light was surrounding his body. Suddenly, Harry's eyes shot open as she started to cough up the blood. His vision was blurring but could tell it was Hermione in front of him…he could feel her.

"Hermione…." He whispered as he touched her hair.

Hermione stopped crying when she heard her name from his voice and started to laugh as she flung her arms around him and buried her face against his chest that was now healed.

"I thought I lost you," she mumbled into his chest. "Don't you ever scare me ever again, Harry Potter."

Harry didn't say anything but smile and let his arms wrapped around her waist making sure, that all of this was so real. He kissed the top of her head then let her release their embrace and kiss her on the lips.

"I'm here." He told her, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice said.

Harry and Hermione looked up to see everyone standing around them smiling and could see that they stopped crying. They both blush and began to chuckle.

"What are we going to do with Voldemort?" asked Ron.

Everyone look at Voldemort's body and notice that he was going to wake up any minute. Hermione looked at Harry and Harry looked at Hermione. Harry knew what he was going to do next but not so sure, if he can. Voldemort woke up and saw everyone in the Order looking at him with fury in their eyes. Then saw Harry standing with Hermione by his side.

"How…..? You're supposed to be dead!" he bellowed.

"Jane and I can turn into a phoenix which means, we have the power to heal and bring back the dead." Hermione said smiling.

Harry lifted his wand up pointing at Voldemort, "You're going to feel the pain that you have cause to both of our worlds."

"This is for my friends! _Crucio_!"

"_AAAH!"_

"This is for my parents! _Crucio_!"

"_AAAH!" _

"Hermione, would you do the honors?" asked Harry

Hermione smiled, "Gladly."

Flames were on Hermione's body and all of that energy went to her hands turning the flames into fireballs. "This is for Jane." she whispered. Hermione threw them at the Dark Lord who was burning in pain. Then, Harry pointed his wand at him:

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

And with that curse, a green light killed Lord Voldemort.

Harry and Hermione looked each other and smiled until Hermione another aura in her body disappear and a ghost stood in front of them. It was Jane! She was wearing her yellow gown, her long, curly golden hair was shiny and she was smiling.

"Thank you, Hermione." She told her, "Your love for Harry destroyed him and for that I am grateful to have you as my descendent."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Jane. Your powers turn me into someone much stronger."

Jane smiled back and turned her head and saw her husband, his hand stretching for her's to come home. Jane took it and the two disappear. The blue necklace around Hermione broke into two. All of a sudden, Hermione felt dizzy and her world went black.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.


	35. The Propsal

**A/N**: _In this chapter, Hermione is at a Muggle Hospital because she was too injured for any magical potion yet.

* * *

_

**Chapter 35**

"_A man in love is incomplete until he has married. Then he's finished."_

- Zsa Gabor (1918 - )

* * *

**_Last time:_**

Jane smiled back and turned her head and saw her husband, his hand stretching for her's to come home. Jane took it and the two disappear. The blue necklace around Hermione broke into two. All of a sudden, Hermione felt dizzy and her world went black.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

* * *

**Hermione's POV: **

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. Over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard uneven bed….a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. My hands were all twisted up with bandages and another bandage around my head. I was ready to ripped off the bandage but couldn't because my right hand was stuck to something.

I saw Harry sitting down on a chair asleep but his hand holding onto my hand, probably making sure I won't go anywhere. I noticed that he also had a few stitches around his head but other than that, he looked better. I shook his hand a little to wake him up. His emerald eyes shot open and turn them to face me, I smiled at him.

"Hermione!" he jumped up and kissed me on the lips.

"You're okay." I said when he released the kiss.

"I'm just glad your awake." He said as he sat back down on his chair.

I could feel the pain in my body and knew that some weren't covered with bandages.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"You have four broken ribs, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions." He answered as he took my hand. "You've been asleep for almost a week. You scare me you know that."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What _should_ I apologize for?"

"For nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said that night about you cheating on me…everything. I was acting like a bloody jerk." His voice was even, but his face was black with fury.

I tired to reach his face with my hand but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling my hand.

"Ugh." I winced.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously but the bleakness did not entirely leave his eyes.

"Needles," I explained, looking away.

"Afraid of a needle," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh, a _sadistic dark wizard_ intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she gets herself stabbed and curse. An _IV_, on the other hand…."

I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Harry stared at me, first confusion and then hurt touching his eyes. He frowned, "Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" I protested, "No, I meant, where Ron or Ginny is?"

"Oh, they're finished checking in. Ron had a few bruises and Ginny had a some cuts around her head. But everyone else is fine. And your parents are here to see you."

"MY PARENTS!" I yelled wincing from the pain.

I sighed taking a deep breathe, "Harry, my parents….my mother is gonna go nuts when she sees me like this."

"Professor Dumbledore already told them what happened and yes, your mum did start to cry but relaxed. They're right now with the Weasley's eating."

"And one more question, why am I in a Muggle Hospital?"

"There wasn't even spells or potions to heal your wounds."

"That's reassuring in the near-future."

"You have nothing to worry about," he promised. "Voldemort is gone forever and your only job now is to heal."

He touched my face with both of his hands and the beeping of the monitor jumped around.

"That's going to be embarrassing," I mumbled.

Harry chuckled and a tentative look I've never seen before came into his eyes.

"Hmmm, I wonder…"

He leaned in slowly and his lips touched mine with the most gentle of pressure, the beeping noise accelerated wildly but then stopped. He pulled back abruptly, his anxious expression turning to relief as the monitor reported back to my heart.

"It seems that I'm going to have to be more careful with you." He frowned.

"I was not finished kissing you, Harry Potter." I complained, "Don't make me come over there."

He grinned and bent to press his lips lightly to mine. But then we heard people's voices coming near by to my room and he pulled away.

"I'm going to see how Ron and the others are doing."

The door opened and my parents enter. Harry nodded his head to both of them and my father did the same thing but patted him on the shoulder like a proud father would do to his son.

"Mom! Dad!"

My mom ran to me, hugs me gently, and felt warm tears falling on my cheeks. When she released me, my father hugged me too without any tears on my cheeks this time. They both looked tired and mainly, upset.

"Hermione Jane Granger, we are so mad at you!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now. The Dark Lord is dead and the war is over."

"I just couldn't believe that our ancestor was a witch and you….. Why didn't you tell us about your training or anything for that matter?" asked my mom.

"I didn't want you to worry." I told her, "But I still have my powers, I think."

"Well let's see." My dad smiled at me.

I turned to see a candle next to me and with one snap, there was a small flame on top of it. I smiled.

After my parents visit, I talked to Weasley's, who apparently seemed that all of them were in the war and had cuts on their heads. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both gave me hard hugs that made me wince a lot. After they were gone, I talked to Sirius and Remus. We three decided it was best to be friends and they were happy to play as teenagers again. Charges were off of Sirius and he and Remus became professors at Hogwarts.

* * *

We all came back to Hogwarts for the last day and we had a party celebrating this year for the war to end and school. Harry took me to the Great Hall, where it was empty but there were candles everywhere. Everything looked so beautiful…so perfect.

"Harry, why are we here?" I asked a little excited but worried at the same time.

He took both of my hands and held them as he spoke.

"Hermione, I know we only finished our 6th year at Hogwarts but I have been in love with you for such I long time that I've forgotten when I haven't been in love with you." He began, "You're the first and only person I want to wake up with in the morning and fall asleep with at night."

He bent down to one knee.

"Hermione Granger?" he looked up at me through his emerald eyes. "I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Mason's ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I've never see anything like it.

I looked up at Harry and there were so many things I wanted to say, some were more gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself.

I whispered, "Yes."

He took my left hand and kissed my hand and then my ring that was now on my hand. I laughed as I threw my arms around him and he lifted me up. He put me back down and we kissed slow and passionate in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.


	36. Epilogue 13 years later

**Epilogue- 13 years later**

"_Eternity gives no answer."_

-Anonymous

Autumn seemed to arrive quickly this year and the Potter family emerged onto Platform Nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist.

"Promise me, you'll watch after your sister, Jacob?" asked Harry to his son.

Like his father, Jacob Potter had his dark black hair but had his mother's brown eyes. Jacob was already in his third year and looked across where he saw his mother talking to his sister, Isabella.

"I promise, dad. I won't let anyone bully her." Jacob sighed.

"That's my son." Harry laughed as he messed with his hair.

"Daddy!" yelled Isabella

Isabella Potter had her father's eyes and his dark hair but her hair was curly just like her mother's hair.

"Do you think I would be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?" she asked.

Harry laughed, "If you have your mother's brain, probably Ravenclaw."

"Jacob!" yelled a voice.

A boy about the same age as Jacob with dark blond hair and blue eyes came hugging his best friend. Behind him were his parents.

"It was about time, mate." Ron told Harry. "Luna and I were looking for you and Hermione everywhere." Ron complained.

"Well, we're here." Hermione said, "How are you Luna?"

"I'm fine, Hermione." Luna told her touching her big stomach, "We're expecting twins...girls!"

"That's wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Congratulations mate. You're going to have two daughters." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Sammy's thrilled." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bella." Sammy's voice yelled as he hugged her. "Don't worry Uncle Harry; I'll protect her from all of those boys."

Hermione and Luna laughed while Harry looked at Ron with an anger look. The children hugged their parents and left to go to the train.

"You better make sure that your son doesn't flirt with my daughter anymore, Ron." Harry mumbled.

Ron chuckled as he moved away from him and kissed his wife's forehead.

The train didn't start yet and students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces seemed to turn to the Potter's.

"It's a tradition Hermione." Harry whispered to his wife.

"Of course." Hermione laughed.

Hermione closed her eyes, transformed herself into a phoenix, and flew around everyone making the students jumped with joy. Hermione returned to her human form as the train began to move and stood next to Harry.

"They're going to be alright."

Harry put his arm around his wife and kissed her on the head. Then, touching his scar, "I know they will be." His scar hasn't hurt him for 13 years.

**THE END**


End file.
